Tough Act
by Flick-Flack
Summary: TRADUCTION. À l’âge de six ans, Harry fuit sa famille abusive et est considéré mort par la communauté sorcière. Mais à treize ans, il réapparait comme par magie...
1. Chapter 1

Touhg Act

**Auteur: **Isabel Evelyn

**Traductrice: **Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **À l'âge de six ans, Harry fuit sa famille abusive et est considéré mort par la communauté sorcière. Mais à treize ans, il réapparait soudainement.

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient Isabel Evelyn. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Prologue

Par un magnifique Lundi matin, à 5 :30, une sonnerie se déclencha, retentissant à travers le crépuscule. La source de ce bruit interdit était un petit réveil blanc dans la chambre du propriétaire du 4, Privet Drive. La main de Vernon Dursley surgit de sous les couvertures et s'abattit sur le petit réveil blanc jusqu'à obtenir son silence. Lentement, il repoussa les chaudes couvertures et se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de se préparer pour aller travailler.

« … Saleté de matin… Je hais les lundis… » Marmonna-t-il tandis qu'il tentait de rester aussi calme que possible.

Vernon prit sa douche, se brossa les dents et se rasa. Il ne remarqua pas la chouette effraie marron clair, passée près de la fenêtre avec ce qui semblait être une lettre qu'elle tenait dans son bec. Alors que le soleil s'élevait dans le ciel, le son d'un enfant pleurant ainsi que des bruits de pas accourants retentirent dans toute la maison. Vernon ajusta sa cravate et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner. Pétunia, la femme de Vernon, nourrissait leur fils, Dudley, qui refusait de se laisser faire.

Après un rapide petit-déjeuner, Vernon embrassa sa femme et son fils puis leur dit au revoir. Dudley pointa la fenêtre du doigt. De nombreux hiboux volaient dans le ciel. Ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Vernon décida de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Vernon saisit sa mallette, son manteau, son chapeau et ouvrit la porte. La vue qui s'offrit à lui était des plus inattendues et le coupa dans sa lancée. Sur le palier, enveloppé dans de chaudes couvertures, se trouvait un bébé aux cheveux noirs corbeau possédant sur le front une coupure. Pétunia s'avança vers la porte afin de découvrir la raison de l'arrêt soudain de son mari. Tournant la tête là où son mari regardait, elle manqua de s'étouffer.

« C'est, c'est impossible, » dit-elle.

L'enfant ouvrit les yeux. Vernon et Pétunia regardèrent les magnifiques yeux verts émeraude de leur neveu. Pétunia se pencha pour ramasser une lettre qui était posée sur l'enfant.

« Bon sang, que je peux haïr les lundis, » dit Vernon tandis qu'il lisait par-dessus l'épaule de sa femme.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Voilà ma nouvelle traduction, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez… Je sais que c'est très court mais ce n'est que le prologue, le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus long et les autres sont toujours plus longs au fil du temps. Cette fiction n'est par terminée et comporte pour l'instant 7 chapitres.

À bientôt,

Flick-Flack


	2. Raven

Touhg Act

**Auteur: **Isabel Evelyn

**Traductrice: **Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **À l'âge de six ans, Harry fuit sa famille abusive et est considéré mort par la communauté sorcière. Mais à treize ans, il réapparait soudainement.

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient Isabel Evelyn. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissées une review.

Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 1: Raven

Harry découvrit à un très jeune âge que sa famille ne l'aimait pas. Alors que son cousin Dudley obtenait tout ce qu'il demandait, Harry devait s'estimer heureux de pouvoir manger après une longue journée de travail. Dès que Harry eut atteint l'âge de quatre ans, Vernon et Pétunia lui donnèrent une liste de corvées à faire quotidiennement. Tandis que certaines tâches étaient faciles, d'autres au contraire se révélaient plus ardues. C'était impensable que Harry puisse finir toute la liste, mais s'il ne le faisait pas, son Oncle faisait en sorte que Harry comprenne à quel point il était contrarié. Plus Harry grandissait plus la liste de corvées se trouvait rallongée. Ses corrections augmentaient également en intensité, s'il ne finissait pas à temps. Très vite, Vernon, Pétunia et même Dudley trouvèrent n'importe quel prétexte pour frapper Harry. Le pauvre garçon aux cheveux noir ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter de se faire battre par sa famille. Chaque jour, il se réveillait à l'aube et commençait sa liste.

« Garçon ! » Harry eut un mouvement de recul à cet appel. Il avait quelque chose de mal.

Harry se dirigea vers la provenance des fulminements de son Oncle. Vernon était dans la cuisine, regardant en guise d'explication, le sol. Harry entra timidement dans la pièce.

« Garçon, explique-moi cela ! » Demanda Vernon tout en pointant le sol.

Harry plissa les yeux en direction du sol, essayant de voir ce que son oncle pointait du doigt, mais il ne put rien y voir. La pièce était bien trop floue pour pouvoir distinguer les détails.

« …Monsieur, Je ne vois rien, tout est tellement flou. » Dit Harry dans un quasi-chuchotement.

Soudain, il sentit le poing de son oncle s'abattre sur son visage. Harry accompagna le coup essayant d'amoindrir la douleur.

« Garçon, tu ferais mieux de la voir rapidement, ou tu auras droit à un autre coup ! » Grogna Vernon. Une fois encore il frappa le petit garçon et sortit en trombe de la pièce.

Harry frotta sa mâchoire meurtrie. Il se dirigea vers le placard sous l'évier pour chercher le nécessaire de nettoyage. Il traina un seau d'eau et un chiffon à l'endroit que son oncle lui avait pointé. Plissant les yeux, Harry pouvait à peine distinguer une légère teinte sur le sol. Le garçon aux yeux émeraude se mit à genoux et commença à astiquer.

Tandis qu'il frottait, il espérait que tout ne sera pas toujours aussi flou. Il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler combien de fois il s'était fait battre parce qu'il ne voyait pas quelque chose. Harry ferma les yeux ; il ne pleurera pas. Ce n'était pas sa faute si sa famille était stupide. Le petit garçon essuya les larmes de son visage et regarda la tâche sur le sol. Il cligna ses yeux émeraude d'un air perplexe. Tout était redevenu normal, pas la moindre trace de flou. Rapidement, il termina de nettoyer et se dépêcha d'aller s'occuper du jardin de sa tante.

Peu de temps après, le soleil était au plus haut et sa famille débarrassait la table après avoir dégusté un délicieux repas. Harry, lui, était toujours dehors à travailler.

_Un jour, _pensa-t-il, _Je partirai d'ici._

8888

Certaines personnes trouveraient dur de croire que le sauveur du monde sorcier était obligé de nettoyer pour sa famille à l'âge de cinq ans. En fait il était dur d'imaginer un quelconque enfant de cinq ans faire ce que le jeune Harry Potter devait faire tous les jours. Vernon devenait de plus en plus violent. Aux yeux de Harry, son oncle n'était l'homme enjoué que tout le monde disait qu'il était. Pour Harry, Oncle Vernon était l'homme démoniaque qui l'enfermait dans le placard sous l'escalier durant la nuit. Pendant que son cousin avait deux chambres à coucher, Harry, lui, dormait dans un espace étroit qu'il devait partager avec le nécessaire de ménage.

De sa chambre disposée sous les escaliers, Harry pouvait entendre chaque personne bouger dans la maison. Harry préférait se réveiller tôt, comme ça, il pouvait entendre sa tante et son oncle se déplacer à l'étage. Si Oncle Vernon chantait sous sa douche, Harry pouvait être sûr que sa journée sera bien meilleure que si Oncle Vernon ne chantait pas. Si Pétunia ne se levait pas à 6h45 pile, Harry savait que la liste de corvées qu'il devra effectuer sera très longue. Harry aimait savoir exactement à quoi s'attendre.

Les corvées que les Dursley lui demandaient de faire, n'étaient pas évidentes du tout. Harry faisait un travail fantastique en ce qui concernait le ménage. Pétunia était étonnée par la vue exceptionnellement perçante de Harry. Harry pouvait reconnaitre n'importe quoi, d'une graine sur le sol de la cuisine à l'homme en train de voler sa tante au coin du magasin. Le garçon aux yeux émeraudes prenait grand soin de sa vue car c'était une des rares choses qui lui avait été données de mieux dans sa vie.

Cependant, même si Harry essayait durement de plaire à sa famille, Oncle Vernon trouvait toujours un moyen pour le punir. Pour son cinquième anniversaire, il avait reçu une belle collection de cicatrices provenant des coups que son oncle et son cousin lui avait donnés. Harry avait même de petites cicatrices sur le bras, là où sa tante avait enfoncé ses griffes, sensées être des ongles. La plupart du temps, les cicatrices disparaissaient si Harry le voulait. La seule cicatrice que le garçon aux cheveux noir corbeau ne pouvait pas faire disparaitre était la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front qu'il avait depuis aussi longtemps qu'il puisse s'en rappeler. Cette cicatrice lui avait valu bon nombre de moquerie de la part de son cousin.

« C'est quoi cette cicatrice bizarre sur ton front, le montre ? » Dit Dursley tandis que Harry ne faisait que passer dans le couloir. « Elle montre juste à quel point tu es vraiment bizarre ! »

Harry ne dit rien, il ne fit que continuer son chemin dans le couloir, essayant d'ignorer ce qu'avait dit son cousin. Il en était déjà assez que Oncle Vernon l'enferme dans le placard sous l'escalier, fallait-il en plus que Dudley se moque de lui ? Harry soupira et continua son chemin.

« Très bien, le monstre, continue de marcher, » dit le garçon grassouillet. « Je ne veux pas de toi ici ! »

Harry ne fit que soupirer et retourna dans son placard sous les escaliers, c'était le seul endroit où sa famille ne pouvait pas le suivre.

8888

Pour le sixième anniversaire de Dudley, Pétunia avait pensé que ce serait une merveilleuse idée que d'emmener la famille au cœur de Londres. Harry devait également venir, en effet il n'y avait personne de disponible pour le baby-sitter. Après de longues recommandations et quelques coups de la part d'Oncle Vernon, Harry se retrouva dans la voiture. Ce fut un long et fastidieux voyage jusqu'à la ville. Dudley s'amusait à ennuyer Harry. Après ce qu'il considérait être une éternité, tous les quatres arrivèrent dans la ville et s'y promenaient. Décidant que ce serait probablement la seule chance qu'il aurait, il s'éclipsa hors de la vue de sa tante, son oncle et son cousin. Il sera enfin libéré de cette satanée famille à partir de maintenant.

Malgré qu'il soit conscient qu'il se faisait vraiment très tard, Harry marchait dans les rues. Il avait passé de nombreuses heures à se concentrer pour faire partir cette cicatrice de son front, ce qu'il avait finalement réussit par faire. À présent, Harry arpentait les allées à la recherche d'un endroit où passer la nuit. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il rencontra une fille âgée de quelques années de plus que lui, qu'il trouva un lieu au sec où dormir.

La fille s'était présentée comme étant Riley. Elle l'avait remarqué dès sa fugue. Elle l'avait ensuite emmené là où elle logeait. Même si ce n'était pas grand-chose, le vieil immeuble délabré était ce qu'elle et bon nombre d'autre enfant sans abris appelaient 'maison'. Harry y trouva sa nouvelle famille. Bientôt il sera présenté aux plus âgés du petit groupe des enfants et adolescents.

Les autres enfants pouvaient facilement voir que Harry avait été abusé par sa façon d'agir et par les cicatrices visibles sur ses bras et son dos. Ils ont mis très peu de tant à jouer de cela auprès du petit garçon. Bien qu'ils aident Harry à survivre, ils lui faisaient gagner son pain. Ce ne fut pas long avant que Harry ne soit envoyé dans les rues pour voler ce dont le groupe avait besoin pour survivre. Le petit garçon avait un talent pour ne pas être vu, et le groupe était étonné de voir à quelle vitesse il chapardait en remontant la rue. Ils donnèrent au petit garçon le nom Raven à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux indisciplinés. Lentement, Harry Potter disparut de la surface de la terre.

8888

Une année s'était écoulée depuis la dernière fois que Harry Potter avait été vu au numéro 4 Private Drive dans le Surrey. Le monde sorcier ne savait pas quoi faire ; leur sauveur avait disparut. Dumbledore avait fait tout en son pouvoir pour essayer de découvrir ce qui avait bien pu arriver au garçon. Il s'était rendu chez les Dursley pour se renseigner sur les endroits possibles où Harry aurait pu se rendre, mais toute la famille ne faisait que répéter que 'le monstre n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait'. Il était impossible qu'un garçon de six ans puisse se subvenir à lui-même au plein milieu de l'Angleterre. Dumbledore n'avait pas d'autres choix que de déclarer qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour le garçon ait pu survivre aussi longtemps par lui-même dans cette étrange ville où tant de choses n'allaient pas.

8888

À l'âge de neuf ans Harry dominait les rues. Bien que son talent était le meilleur du coin, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne se faisait jamais prendre. Actuellement, Harry – mieux connu sous le nom de Raven – dévalait les rues de Londres espérant semer la personne qui le suivait. Bien que Harry était petit pour son âge, il n'était par pour autant en mauvaise santé. Il avait toujours suffisamment de nourriture pour manger à sa faim. Il portait un baggy, mais celui-ci ne tombait pas lorsqu'il se devait de sprinter à travers les rues sombres.

Harry pouvait entendre les pas derrière lui se faire toujours plus proche. Harry ne connaissait pas cette partie de la ville aussi bien qu'il le devrait, ainsi lorsqu'il aperçut une prote s'ouvrir, il s'y engouffra. Par chance son poursuivant n'avait pas vu l'enseigne au-dessus de la porte, et n'avait fait que passer devant. Harry soupira, il s'avança un peu plus loin dans la bâtisse. Il pouvait entendre des bruits provenirent de l'autre bout du petit couloir.

Faisant attention à ne pas être vu, Harry se mit à observer les alentours. Il n'y avait aucun manteau près de la porte, mais il y avait des capes. Harry regarda dans la pièce principale, et y vit quelques personnes portant d'étranges robes. À l'autre bout de la pièce, quelqu'un sortit une longue tige en bois et l'agita. Les chaises se retournèrent d'elles-mêmes sur la table. Harry cligna des yeux. Il en avait vu des choses étranges dans sa vie, mais là c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Il quitta la bâtisse sans un bruit. Tandis qu'il descendait la rue, le garçon aux cheveux noirs corbeau s'efforça de voir le nom de l'établissement. Le _Chaudron Baveur_, pensa Harry, _j'y reviendrai bientôt._

Lorsque Harry rentra à l'immeuble qu'il appelait 'maison', il alla trouver Riley et lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu. Elle l'écouta et l'emmena voir quelqu'un d'un rang supérieur au sien. Dans ce monde, le rang ne dépend pas de l'âge. Le rang est déterminé par longueur du temps que tu arrive à tenir sans te faire attraper. Les adolescents des rangs supérieurs n'avaient jamais été attrapés. Ils étaient capables de se fondre à la foule. Ils pouvaient devenir invisibles s'ils le voulaient. Un garçon aux cheveux bleus se tourna vers Harry.

« Raven, » dit-il. Crois-tu en la magie ? »

Harry secoua la tête en signe de négation, puis le garçon aux cheveux bleus lui expliqua.

Le lendemain, le garçon aux cheveux bleus, accompagné de trois autres garçons, réveilla Harry à l'aube. Ils se dirigèrent vers le Chaudron Baveur. Avant d'entrer, le garçon aux cheveux bleus recouvrit Harry d'une cape et lui expliqua comment il se devait d'agir. Calmement, les cinqs s'avancèrent dans la bâtisse. Ils se faufilèrent parmi les petits-déjeuners éparpillés par-ci par-là. Harry ne parla que pour s'excuser auprès d'une femme de lui être rentré dedans. Finalement, tous les cinqs se retrouvèrent dans un petit espace en dehors de la bâtisse.

« Raven, je ne te le montrerais qu'une fois. Si tu ne peux pas te rappeler de comment entrer, ça sera ton problème. » Dit le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

Harry observa le garçon toucher une série de briques. Il fut étonné après que le garçon ait touché la troisième brique, de voir le mur s'ouvrir en deux, en formant un petit passage pour joindre la place bondée.

« Bienvenu au Chemin de Traverse, Raven. »

Les cinq garçons se séparèrent pour exécuter ce qu'ils savaient faire de mieux. Harry passa son temps à parcourir divers magasins et fut surpris par ce qu'il y voyait. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin du jour qu'il décida de se mettre au boulot.

Harry se tenait juste en face d'une grande librairie, attendant sa cible. Et ce ne fut qu'au passage d'un homme semblant important aux cheveux blonds très clairs près de lui, que Harry se décida. Après avoir suivit furtivement l'homme pendant quelques minutes, Harry trouva enfin l'occasion attendue dans une petite allée vide. Rapide comme l'éclair, Harry fit sa manœuvre, et se préparait à s'enfuir lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. L'homme baissa son regard vers le garçon.

« Et bien, et bien, qu'avons-nous là, » dit l'homme d'une voix douce comme la soie. « Un pickpocket, plutôt bon d'ailleurs, si j'ose dire. Pas suffisamment pourtant. »

L'homme aux cheveux clairs s'avança et reprit son porte-monnaie des mains de Harry avant de relâcher le garçon de l'emprise du sort. Il fut surpris de voir que le garçon ne tremblait pas de peur.

« Dis-moi, garçon, sais-tu qui je suis ? »

Harry recula à l'appellation 'garçon', mais leva les yeux en signe de défiance.

« Non, si vous voulez me punir faites-le. Sinon, laissez-moi partir. »

« Quelles paroles courageuses pour un voleur, » il y avait une pointe d'amusement dans la voix de l'homme. « N'as-tu pas peur ? »

« La peur est une émotion inutile, j'assume les sanctions pour mes crimes. »

« Curieux. » fut tout ce que le blond trouva à dire avant de se retourner pour partir. « Si c'est de l'argent que tu veux, tu peux toujours le demander, bien que je ne sois pas à fond dans la charité. »

L'homme chercha dans son porte-monnaie et en sortit trois grosses pièces dorées.

« Considère cela comme une récompense pour ton… talent, » dit l'homme puis il disparut dans un 'crack'.


	3. Diagon Alley

Touhg Act

**Auteur: **Isabel Evelyn

**Traductrice: **Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **À l'âge de six ans, Harry fuit sa famille abusive et est considéré mort par la communauté sorcière. Mais à treize ans, il réapparait soudainement.

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient Isabel Evelyn. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Merci à NEPHERIA, darkness, Grimmy, Moira Serpy-Griffy, Gryffondor, nataelle potter, satya, ali angel, lyly black, Amiele, Valiane d'Avalon, Nymphodora Tonks, didine, 666Naku, Namyothis, Alpo, Milla, crystal d'avalon et Sahada pour vos reviews.

Chapitre 2: Diagon Alley.

Le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs ébène du Chemin de Traverse intriguait Lucius. Durant des semaines, l'homme était assis dans son bureau, repassant encore et encore la rencontre dans sa tête. Il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu. Le jeune pickpocket lui semblait trop familier. Le regard dans les yeux du voleur lorsque celui-ci l'avait défié, attendant la sentence, ainsi que la façon dont l'un des yeux d'émeraude avait tiqueté lorsque Lucius l'avait appelé 'garçon'. Il y avait quelque chose de familier dans ces deux faits. Et plus que tout, il y avait un manque complet de peur dans les yeux de l'enfant. Lucius connaissait de tels yeux émeraude. Mais là encore, c'était impossible, le fils des Potter était mort. Dumbledore avait annoncé la mort du garçon-qui-a-survécu il y a de cela plus de deux ans. Un coup frappé à la porte de son bureau sortit le blond de ses songes ; Lucius regarda sa femme, Narcissa, entrer.

« Mon amour, » dit-elle. « Draco voudrait aller au Chemin de Traverse pour y voir le nouveau Nimbus. Devrais-je l'y emmener ? »

Lucius sauta sur l'occasion de se changer les idées. « Je vais l'y emmener. As-tu besoin que j'achète quelque chose pendant que j'y serai ? »

8888

Harry n'avait pas cessé de travailler au Chemin de Traverse même après sa rencontre avec l'aristocrate blond. Harry avait un énorme respect pour l'homme et était sûr d'avoir obtenu une sorte de respect de sa part. Harry surveillait constamment s'il ne voyait pas un homme aux cheveux blonds presque blancs.

L'enfant aux cheveux noirs cherchait toujours d'un œil le seul homme à l'avoir attrapé. Lentement, Harry apprenait comment se déplacer sans être vu et à rendre inefficace les sorts les plus simples et les plus communs. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus qui menait tous les jours Harry sur le Chemin de Traverse était très satisfait de son travail.

Ce ne fut qu'un mois après la fameuse rencontre que Harry revit cette couleur de cheveux familière. Harry sortit rapidement de l'ombre du Chemin des Embrumes, et suivit l'homme dans la rue, espérant obtenir son attention. Ses vifs yeux émeraude saisirent un salut que l'homme aux cheveux clairs lui donna avant de rentrer dans une boutique. Harry attendit pendant un bon moment avant d'y entrer lui aussi. La boutique était pleine de matériels de Quidditch et de modèles des plus récents balais. Le petit jeune vit sa cible se pencher pour parler à un garçon. Harry décida que cet enfant devait être le fils de l'homme au vue de leurs caractéristiques similaires et surtout de leurs cheveux. Voyant une ouverture, Harry en profita.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le garçon aux cheveux noirs corbeau s'approcha de l'homme aux cheveux clairs.

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur, » dit Harry de sa voix la plus innocente, « Je crois que vous avez fait tomber ceci. » Il y eut une lueur espiègle dans les yeux du garçon que l'homme aux cheveux clairs remarqua immédiatement.

« Et bien merci, » dit Lucius d'une voix plus que doucereuse. « Tiens, laisse moi te donner une petite récompense. »

Harry manqua presque de laisser échapper un rire lorsque le garçon aux cheveux clairs envoya un regard d'incompréhension à son père. Rapidement le trio sortit de la boutique.

8888

Draco était inquiet. Son père agissait très bizarrement ces dernier temps. Cela commençait avec de petites choses comme s'enfermer dans son bureau, ne pas manger ou dormir plus qu'il ne devrait. Maintenant, Draco savait que la raison du comportement de son père était un petit rat des rues aux yeux verts. Le garçon aux yeux gris revint à sa glace après avoir envoyé un regard mauvais au rat des rues.

« Donc, garçon, » dit le père de Draco « Quel est ton nom ? »

Harry garda le silence pendant un moment, pensant manifestement à comment formuler sa réponse.

« Raven, » répondit Harry.

« Je te présente mon fils, Draco et mon nom est Lucius, » dit l'homme. « Draco perpétuera du nom des Malfoy.

Le garçon s'enfonça dans son siège lorsqu'il entendit son nom. Harry eut un léger sourire en coin et retourna son attention à la petite quantité de glace que Mr Malfoy lui avait achetée. Harry était reconnaissant, mais jamais son estomac n'accepterait de tout manger. Harry ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer le regard que lui jetait le garçon à l'autre bout de la table. Chaque fois que le garçon aux cheveux noirs corbeau tentait de regarder dans les yeux du blond, ce dernier le fuyait. Harry devenait très emprunté.

« Je suppose que tu es un sang de bourbe, donc, » les yeux d'un bleu glacial fixaient la tête de Harry comme s'ils cherchaient quelque chose.

« Sang de bourbe, Monsieur ? »

Lucius sourit. « Tes parents étaient des personnes qui n'avaient pas de pouvoirs magiques. Du moins je présume que tes parents n'étaient pas des moldus aux pouvoirs magiques. »

Harry baissa la tête ; pour la première fois en trois ans, Harry se rappelait de ses parents inconnus.

« Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. Mes parents sont morts alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé. J'ai vécu avec mon oncle et ma tante jusqu'à mes six ans.

Lucius pouvait voir, en effet, que le jeune garçon avait fuit. Jugeant par les habits du garçon, ses manières et par-dessus tout, son léger accent, il avait de toute évidence élu domicile dans les rues. Le jeune garçon portait une chemise noire toute usée et un pantalon noir apparemment ample qui était bien trop long. Lucius suspectait fortement qu'en dessous de cet ample pantalon, le garçon ne soit pieds nus.

« Je n'ai entendu leurs noms qu'une fois, » ajouta Harry. « Potter. »

Il y eut comme un flash d'émotion insaisissable dans les yeux du plus âgé des deux blonds. Draco fixa, choqué, le garçon en face de lui. Ses parents lui avait parlé du garçon-qui-avait-survécu. Draco ne pouvait croire que le petit garçon abusé devant lui était l'une des plus célèbres personnes du monde sorcier. Ses yeux remontèrent le long du visage du garçon jusqu'à la cicatrice qui devait se trouver cacher derrière un mèche de cheveux noirs ; il n'y avait pourtant aucune cicatrice.

Comme s'il sentait le regard du blond posé sur lui, les doigts de Harry virent tâter son front. On l'avait tellement raillé et ridiculisé à cause de cette cicatrice, mais maintenant ce n'était qu'une de plus dans sa collection. Harry sentit un picotement familier au front et la tristement célèbre cicatrice réapparut.

Surpris, Lucius demanda d'une voix vive et stupéfaite, « Comment as-tu fait cela ? »

Les enfants n'étaient pas supposés pouvoir manipuler ce genre de magie.

Harry frissonna à ce son.

_« Garçon, qu'as-tu fait ? » demanda Vernon, son visage virant lentement au violet tandis que ses yeux commençaient à sortir de leurs orbites. _

_Harry ne pouvait que se recroqueviller dans un coin pendant que son oncle hurlait. Le jeune garçon ne savait pas ce que son oncle voulait qu'il réponde. Rapidement, le garçon tenta d'inventer des excuses. Qu'importe ce que pouvait dire Harry, son oncle ne s'arrêterait pas de hurler._

_Les bras de Harry se dépêchèrent de protéger son visage tandis que la ceinture de son oncle s'abattait sur lui. Il y eut une vive douleur et la sensation d'un liquide chaud couler le long de ses bras. Après ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, les coups cessèrent et Harry se retrouva recroquevillé en une petite boule, essayant de ne pas laisser échapper de sang sur le sol qu'il avait passé toute la journée à nettoyer. _

Lucius observait les yeux de Harry se voiler et sa respiration s'accélérer.

« Potter ! »

De grands yeux verts terrifiés fixèrent la source du bruit. Draco regardait Potter commencer rapidement à inventer des excuses pour son comportement.

Harry Potter n'était pas le Golden Boy que tout le monde semblait croire et Draco était déterminé à découvrir qui le jeune garçon, en face d'eux, était vraiment. D'ailleurs, Draco savait que son père pensait exactement la même chose.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ce chapitre est plutôt court. En fait c'est le seul comme cela le prochain chapitre sera plus long que le premier et le deuxième réunis. Donc je risque de mettre un peu plus de temps.

À bientôt.


	4. Sirius Black

Touhg Act

**Auteur: **Isabel Evelyn

**Traductrice: **Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **À l'âge de six ans, Harry fuit sa famille abusive et est considéré mort par la communauté sorcière. Mais à treize ans, il réapparait soudainement. ATTENTION ceci est un SLASH

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient Isabel Evelyn. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Je dédicace cette traduction à Ali Angel à qui c'est l'anniversaire, 19 ans, ca se fête ! ♫ musique ♪ Donc Ali, j'espère que ton cadeau te plaira…

Merci à Sanka, crystal d'avalon, 666Naku, Angel Soya, krystene, Namyothis, lyly black, Nymphidora Tonks, Sahada, lyly, Echizen D Luffy, tchaye, Lilix28 et debo pour vos review.

Chapitre 3: Sirius Black.

« T'es au courant? Sirius Black s'est évadé! Black s'est évadé d'Azkaban! »

« C'est un meurtrier. »

Harry n'avait pas peur des meurtriers ; il en avait rencontré un bon petit nombre durant ses sept années passées dans la rue. Le garçon aux yeux émeraude avait développé une sorte de camaraderie avec ceux qui n'étaient pas considérés comme des 'citoyens model'. Dans le monde moldu, le garçon connu sous le nom de Raven avait acquit une fameuse réputation en tant que voleur, stratège et bagarreur. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs corbeau était une légende vivante à l'âge de treize ans. Un homme avisé avait dit un jour à Harry qu'il ne fallait pas 'vivre de ses rêves et oublier de vivre'. Harry prit le conseil très à cœur et s'assura de vivre chaque jour pleinement.

Tandis que Raven était à son apogée dans les rues, Harry, lui apprenait tout ce qu'il pouvait sur le monde magique. Lucius Malfoy avait prit le garçon aux yeux émeraudes sous son aile. Le blond ne prononçait jamais le vrai nom de Harry ; il s'adressait à son étudiant par Garçon ou Raven. Harry n'en avait que faire, il savait que le plus vieux des deux blonds lui portait un grand respect. Harry réalisa rapidement qu'un bon comportement était toujours récompensé. Plus Harry progressait dans ses études, plus il pouvait voir son ami. Si Harry n'atteignait pas les progrès désirés, Lucius s'assurait de faire savoir à son étudiant son désappointement.

« Endoloris !»

Harry tangua mais ne tomba pas pour autant ; il s'attendait à cette punition.

Tandis que le garçon aux cheveux noirs corbeau luttait pour rester debout, le blond se promenait dans la salle.

« Dis-moi mon Garçon. Sais-tu pourquoi je suis irrité ? » Demanda Lucius.

« Oui, » répondit Harry entre ses dents serrées.

Lucius haussa un sourcil invitant le garçon à continuer.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à produire le résultat désiré, Monsieur. Je ne me suis pas concentré suffisamment fort lorsque j'ai lancé le sort. J'ai exécuté le mouvement de baguette trop légèrement et j'ai abaissé mon poignet trop tôt. »

« Est-ce tout, mon garçon ? »

« Mon but n'était pas clairement défini… » Dit Harry, essayant de sembler penaud bien que son esprit s'engourdissait de douleur.

Lucius renifla puis dit, « Essaye encore. Concentre toi, je n'arrêterais pas ta douleur, tu dois apprendre à la bloquer. Allez ! »

Le corps de Harry se crispa légèrement à l'effort qu'il donnait pour résister au sort de Lucius. Lentement et douloureusement, Harry leva sa baguette et visa la cible de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Diffindo ! » Cria-t-il.

Ce n'est qu'une fois que Harry eut réussi à lancer le sortilège correctement trois fois consécutives que Lucius mit fin au Doloris.

« Bien, » dit Lucius tandis qu'il préparait la leçon suivante.

« Pas de récompense pour être resté debout ? » Demanda Harry, essuyant la sueur de son visage.

« Non, je ne pense pas que tu aurais tenu bien longtemps, mon garçon. Maintenant passons à la leçon suivante. »

Harry essuya rapidement ses yeux pendant que Lucius avait le dos tourné. Si son professeur voyait ses larmes de douleur, il aurait bien plus de problèmes.

8888

Harry vivait toujours dans les rues du côté moldu, mais la famille Malfoy s'assurait qu'il ait vêtements et nourriture. Harry était toujours invité à la maison lorsque Draco rentrait pour passer les vacances. Lorsque Draco était à Poudlard, Harry était au manoir Malfoy apprenant l'art de lancer des sorts et la science exacte de la conception des potions. Lucius était fier des progrès de son étudiant ; pendant les deux années et demie qui s'étaient écoulées, Harry avait apprit toutes les connaissances requises jusqu'à la sixième année. Avec l'aide de Lucius, Harry s'était vu fournir une baguette et maitrisait tout ce que son professeur lui avait montré.

Après chaque leçon, lorsque Harry quittait le manoir, il se devait de camoufler sa cicatrice. Lucius l'avait informé que le monde sorcier le tenait pour mort. Cependant aussi perturbant que ces mots puissent être au garçon, Harry trouvait la liberté que tout enfant aimerait posséder.

Harry plaça sa cape sur ses épaules et transplana dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Le capuchon de Harry était mit de tel façon que tout le monde pouvait voir de brillants yeux verts. Harry se glissa gracieusement hors de la rue froide, humide et sombre pour arriver sur le Chemin de Traverse, où il était prévu qu'il rencontre Draco. Et ça n'a pas manqué ! Le blond se tenait juste à côté de chez Olivanders avec ce qui semblait être deux ensembles de fournitures scolaire de troisième année.

Draco examina son vieil ami. Depuis Noël, Harry avait largement bien grandi et la voix du jeune homme s'était muée en un doux ronronnement. De vifs yeux émeraude faisaient contrastes avec une masse de cheveux couleur de nuit. Le torse et les bras de Harry étaient encore plus musclés que sept mois auparavant due à l'entrainement intensif que lui imposait Lucius. Draco pensait que le garçon qui se tenait en face de lui était beau à en mourir.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Raven ! » lui souhaita. « J'ai reçu la liste des fournitures scolaire un peu en avance cette année, je pense qu'il est temps pour toi d'avoir ton propre matériel. »

Harry sourit puis tira son ami dans une étreinte.

« Merci beaucoup, Dragon. » Dit Harry.

Draco sentit la respiration chaude sur sa nuque et tenta de ne pas frissonner de plaisir.

« Mais tout pour ton plaisir, Rave »

Harry sourit et relâcha son ami. Après que Harry ait rétréci les deux ensembles de fournitures, les garçons se dirigèrent vers le Chaudron Baveur pour un diner un peu en avance.

« Hé, Raven, penses-tu que tu n'auras jamais à aller à Poudlard ? » Demanda Draco tandis que Harry et lui montaient les escaliers menant à leur chambre après avoir diner. C'était devenu comme une tradition pour les garçons de dormir au Chaudron Baveur après une journée de shopping.

« Je ne sais pas. À part toi et ta famille, tout le monde sorcier me croit mort.

Draco venait tout juste d'entrer dans la chambre lorsqu'un patatras se fit entendre plus long dans le couloir. Harry se tourna et vit un gros rongeur dévaler le couloir. Grâce à ses rapides reflexes, Harry souleva le rat du sol au moment où un chat, sortant d'une des pièces, s'élançait à sa poursuite.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qui, BEURK ! » S'exclama Draco lorsqu'il vit Harry caresser le rat dans ses bras. « Pourquoi as-tu cette chose immonde dans tes bras ? »

Harry ne fit pas attention aux paroles de Draco et se dirigea vers la chambre d'où était sorti le rat et le chat. Il frappa. Rapidement, une tête rousse se présenta.

« Croûtard ! »

Le rat fut arraché des bras de Harry.

« Merci ! » Dit le garçon tout excité et lui tendit sa main. « Je suis Ron »

« Je suis Raven. » Répondit Harry tandis qu'il serrait la main de Ron.

«Il y eut un sonore 'hum, hum' provenant de là où Draco se tenait, observant les deux garçons d'un œil jaloux.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller » Dit Harry quelque peu honteux.

Ron renifla d'un dégoût certain. « Ami avec un Malfoy ? Merci pour mon rat, tu peux partir. »

Avant que Harry ne rentre dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Draco, il se retourna et enlaça le blond par derrière.

Harry se nicha dans le cou de Draco avant de renvoyer à Ron. « Tu es tout simplement jaloux de ne pas avoir ton propre beau blond. »

Draco frissonna. Ron tourna au rouge vif puis claqua la porte. Harry avait poussé son ami à l'intérieur de leur chambre de façon à pouvoir fermer la porte.

Bon sang qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Fulmina Draco.

Harry sourit. « Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien faire ? Je ne le reverrai jamais. Tu n'en a que faire aussi, n'est-ce pas, Dragon ? »

« Bien sûr que si, toute l'école va en parler maintenant ! » pesta Draco. « Qu'as-tu à dire maintenant pour ta défense ? »

« Il est tout simplement jaloux de ne pas avoir son propre beau blond. »

Draco lui lança un regard mauvais.

« … Je veux dire…oups ? » Dit Harry d'un sarcasme parfaitement évident.

Draco soupira de façon mélodramatique et s'effondra sur le lit. Harry y grimpa derrière lui.

« Tu es vraiment la reine du mélodrame. »

Une fois encore, Draco lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Harry ? » Demanda Draco, brisant ainsi le silence. »

« Ouais ? »

« Pensais-tu ce que tu as dit ? » Demanda Draco d'une voix à peine audible.

« A propos du fait qu'il soit jaloux ? »

« Non… l'autre partie. »

Il y eut un moment de silence confus.

« Ouais, » dit finalement Harry. « Je pense vraiment que tu es beau. »

Le blond tourna sa tête de manière à voir Harry. Les deux garçons se sentirent soulagés lorsque les yeux de l'autre ne montraient aucun signe de rejet. Lentement, Draco s'avança et captura les lèvres de son ami dans un baiser passionné.

8888

Draco s'avait que Harry avait bien plus d'expérience que lui dans le monde de la sexualité. Pendant que Draco était à Poudlard, maintenant bien haut la réputation des Malfoy dans la maison de Serpentard, Harry, lui, était parfaitement libre de vagabonder dans les rues et le métro de Londres. Il ne serait pas étonnant si le garçon aux cheveux noirs corbeau en savait plus sur les plaisirs de la chair, vu qu'il n'y avait aucuns adultes autour pour le lui interdire. _Mais Merlin, _pensa Draco, _où a-t-il apprit à utiliser sa langue comme ça ? _

Harry se réveilla et bailla dans son oreiller, resserrant inconsciemment ses bras autour de la taille de Draco. Il ouvrit ses yeux émeraude et sourit à la vue qui s'offrit à lui.

« Bien dormi ? »

Harry acquiesça et tira Draco encore plus près de lui de manière à pouvoir se blottir dans le cou du blond.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix enrouée.

« Presque neuf heures et demie. J'ai dit à maman que je serai rentré pour dix heures au manoir. »

« Oh, » Harry semblait quelque peu déçu.

« Si je reste plus longtemps tu sais comment elle va être. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Draco. Je vais simplement travailler dur, comme ça, on se verra à Noël. »

Les yeux de Draco s'illuminèrent. Très vite, les deux garçons furent hors du lit. Draco venait tout juste de finir de faire ses bagages tandis que Harry finissait de prendre une bonne douche. Rapidement, les deux se dirent au revoir et partagèrent un baiser avant que Draco ne retourne chez lui par cheminette. Harry prit l'argent que Draco avait laissé et descendit les escaliers pour manger un léger petit-déjeuner et payer la note de la chambre.

Après avoir commandé le petit-déjeuner – et beaucoup de nourriture à emporter - Harry alla s'asseoir à une des tables du fond. Il sortit un stylo et un de ses livres. Harry jeta un œil tout autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne le remarque avant de rendre sa taille original au livre.

« Par Merlin qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à faire de la magie en dehors de l'école ! » Résonna un chuchotement menaçant à l'autre bout de la table. Harry leva les yeux et vit la tête rousse, plutôt coléreuse, de la nuit dernière.

« La nourriture est là, » Dit légèrement Harry, ignorant la déclaration du roux et lui fit signe de prendre place. « Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent, » cracha Ron.

« Je l'aurais certainement prit mal si cela avait été mon argent. La beauté de la situation est là. » Dit Harry, secouant un sac d'argent plutôt rempli, « Ce n'est pas le mien. C'est Malfoy qui paye donc, je t'en pris goinfre -toi.

Ron le dévisagea encore plus, mais commanda un petit-déjeuner.

« Donc, où est ce gamin gâté de blond ? » Demanda Ron, mordant dans son toast.

« Sa mère voulait qu'il soit rentré pour dix heures, il est donc chez lui. »

« Et pourquoi es-tu là avec son argent ? »

« Parce qu'ils payent toujours, » répondit Harry.

« Et tu acceptes toujours ? »

« Vu que je n'ai pas un sou, oui »

Ron marmonna entre ses dents.

« Écoute, » Dit Harry ennuyé. Je ne sais pas ce que Draco a bien pu te faire, mais moi je ne t'ai jamais rien fait de mal. Je ne suis pas ici pour te faire changer d'opinion, ou te dire que tu as tord, alors garde tes opinions à propos de mes amis pour toi. »

Ron était assit et choqué, tandis qu'il regardait Harry rapetisser ses affaires, payer l'addition et sortir avec suffisamment de nourriture pour tout un régiment.

« Pourquoi est-il sortit du côté moldu ? »Demanda Ron après que la porte fût refermée.

8888

« Saloperie de bollocks (1) ! » jura Sirius tandis qu'il tombait sur le sol dans une allée sombre.

Il ne savait pas à combien de temps remontait son dernier repas. Ses forces lui manquaient ; il n'avait même plus suffisamment d'énergie pour se transformer en sa forme d'animagus chien et le temps brumeux ne faisait qu'assombrir un peu plus l'homme.

Un bruit retentit en bas de la rue. Sirius ferma les yeux puis écouta. Il y avait deux séries de pas courant dans sa direction. Regardant tout autour de lui frénétiquement, Sirius repéra deux poubelles et traina son corps fatigué derrière celles-ci. Quelques secondes plus tard, trois silhouettes entrèrent en courant dans l'allée. Les trois ralentirent puis s'arrêtèrent.

« Ça ne sert à rien de courir, maintenant fais-moi face comme l'homme que tu te prétends être, » dit la troisième personne. À en juger par le son de sa voix, Sirius pouvait deviner que le garçon ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Les deux autres silhouettes étaient, de toute évidence, âgées de quelques années de plus, pourtant, ils semblaient avoir peur du jeune garçon qui se tenait en face d'eux.

« Raven, » dit l'un des plus vieux garçons. « Je ne savais pas que le garçon était avec toi ! Nous avions simplement faim et le petit avait de l'argent. »

« Mais je n'ai aucun problème avec toi, Joey. C'est avec ton ami que j'ai un compte à régler. Tu peux partir sain et sauf, tant que tu me laisses Tom. » La voix de Raven était mortellement sérieuse. Il n'avait pas quitter sa cible des yeux.

Le garçon qui avait parlé sembla avoir compris le message. Après un rapide 'désolé, mec', il quitta à toute vitesse l'allée.

« Bien, où en étions-nous ? » Dit Raven d'une voix presque agréable.

« Oh, vas-y ! » Hurla Tom. « Il est où ton problème ? Tu sais comment c'est, on avait besoin d'argent. C'est tuer ou être tué ici ! »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour tuer un garçon de dix ans ! » Lui hurla Raven.

Tom attint son blouson, en sortit un revolver et le pointa sur la tête de Raven.

« Le jeu est fini, Raven » Tom pressa la détente, mais au même instant, Raven roula en dehors de la trajectoire en utilisant ses reflexe digne d'un félin. Sur le sol, Raven tira de sa botte un couteau. D'une vitesse inhumaine, Raven se précipita sur Tom et lui planta son couteau dans l'estomac.

« Tu as raison, c'est tuer ou être tué, Tom » Dit Raven calmement. « Dommage que je ne sois pas prêt à arrêter de jouer. »

Sirius haleta bruyamment lorsque Tom s'écroula par terre Le jeune garçon regarda tout autour, scannant rapidement à la recherche de la source du bruit. Délicatement Raven essuya son couteau sur son pantalon noir et s'avança vers l'endroit où Sirius était caché. Lorsqu'il vit l'homme derrière les poubelles, Harry bondit sur lui.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Harry, tout en pressant la lame sur le cou de l'homme mais pas suffisamment pour faire couler le sang.

Sirius leva les yeux vers le garçon et vit deux yeux verts sans peur illuminés par la lumière de la lune.

« Harry ? » grommela l'homme avant que son corps, submergé par la faim et la fatigue, ne le pousse dans l'inconscience.

8888

La douleur était revenue et Sirius gémit.

« Hé, Riley, il revient à lui ! » Hurla une voix enfantine.

Sirius grimaça lorsqu'il sentit une douleur vive lui vriller la tête.

« Que quelqu'un aille chercher Raven, » ordonna une fille.

Sirius sentit quelque chose de froid et humide frotter contre sa tête et il ouvrit les yeux. Une fine adolescente habillée de aillons retirait le chiffon du visage de Sirius.

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. « Tenez, un peu d'eau. »

Sirius accepta bien volontiers le verre que la jeune fille lui proposait.

« Où suis-je ? »

« Dans un de nos appartement de China Town. Nous sommes juste à côté de Soho. Vous vous êtes évanoui à quelque immeuble d'ici, Raven vous à emmener jusqu'ici. » Expliqua la fille, puis elle donna à Sirius un peu de pain. « Raven nous a demandé de prendre soin de vous. Puis il est parti. »

Sirius acquiesça. De tous les endroits où il aurait pu échouer, il n'avait jamais pensé finir dans un petit immeuble du Londres moldu. Il n'avait jamais pensé revoir son filleul. La nouvelle s'était propagée à Azkaban comme quoi Harry Potter avait disparu et était présumé mort.

Soudain, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit à la volée. Un garçon aux cheveux hirsutes qui lui tombait sur les épaules entra et se dirigea vers Sirius. Les autres qui se tenaient dans la pièce se turent à l'arriver du garçon. Chaque enfant et adolescent inclinèrent légèrement leur tête en signe de respect lorsque le garçon passait devant eux. Finalement, le garçon attint le côté opposé de la pièce et s'adressa à la jeune fille.

« Depuis combien de temps est-il réveillé ? » S'enquit le garçon, légèrement essoufflé.

« Juste quelques minutes. Où étais-tu ? »

« Juste en bas, dans la station de métro. Je nous ai fait un peu d'argent, » dit le garçon tandis qu'il sortit une main pleine de portefeuilles de sa poche. « Bien, j'ai besoin de parler à notre invité, seul à seul. »

La jeune fille acquiesça une fois encore et commença à faire sortir tout le monde pour qu'il ne reste plus que le garçon et Sirius.

Sirius Black regarda le garçon. Le garçon lui renvoya son regard.

« Donc ? » Demanda Sirius, se préparant au pire.

Le garçon sortit de sa poche sa baguette. Après avoir conjuré des chaises, nourriture et thé, le garçon s'assit et fit signe à Sirius de manger.

« Tu es, » dit le garçon après avoir rangé sa baguette, « Sirius Black. »

« Et tu es, » Dit Sirius entre deux bouchées, « Harry Potter.»

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Harry tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre le dossier de la chaise.

« Tu es supposé être à Azkaban, » déclara Harry.

"Tu es supposé être chez les Dursleys et tu ne l'es pas. Tout le monde te croit mort. »

« Tout le monde pense que tu es un meurtrier. »

« … Touché… »

8888

Harry n'était pas une personne qui faisait confiance facilement. Les Dursley avaient détruit le peu de foi que le jeune garçon avait. Harry avait très vite apprit qu'il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même ; le concept de famille lui était complètement étranger. Les tuteurs étaient des personnes qui vous punissent lorsque vous faîtes quelque chose de mal et vous ignorent lorsque vous faîtes quelque chose correctement. Harry ne savait pas à quoi pouvait ressembler une famille avant de rencontrer Sirius. Même si ces deux-là étaient plus comme de vieux amis ou encore des frères. Harry appréciait le fait que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui.

Avec l'argent que Harry avait économisé, Sirius et lui avaient pu s'offrir un appartement extrêmement sympathique dans le Chelsea. Il avait fallu une petite lettre noire et un petit nombre de menaces, mais après quelques jours de 'négociations', Harry et son parrain entrèrent dans le no. 49 Burton Court avec le peu d'affaire qu'ils possédaient. Sirius avait été intimidé. L'appartement était immense. Tranquillement, l'homme alla faire le tour de son nouveau chez-soi. Pendant que Sirius explorait l'appartement, Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer quelque chose à manger. Il entendit un son inhabituel : un cognement à la fenêtre. Harry se retourna et trouva deux hiboux qui hululaient dehors. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa entrer les deux volatils. Immédiatement, Harry reconnu l'un comme étant celui des Malfoys. La brève lettre qu'il portait avait été envoyé par Lucius. Harry jeta rapidement un coup d'œil derrière lui avant de sortir une plume de frêne blanc usagée et d'ouvrir la lettre.

_Mr Potter,_

_Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de vivre dans le monde auquel vous appartenez. J'ai informé le Professeur Dumbledore de votre location, rendez la famille Malfoy fière._

_Lucius Malfoy._

Harry se tourna vers le second hibou et fut surpris de trouver Sirius sur le pas de la porte, le hibou sur l'épaule. Sirius sourit et alla s'asseoir.

« Mon Dieu je ne t'ai même pas entendu ! » S'exclama Harry.

« Je sais. » Sirius sourit encore plus. « Je suis content de savoir que j'en ai encore la capacité. Tu as une lettre de Poudlard. Je croyais qu'ils te pensaient tous mort… Comment ont-ils découvert que tu ne l'étais pas ? »

« Un ami le leur a dit, restons-en là, veux-tu ? »

Sirius rit au sourire made in 'Black' qui était apparu sur les lèvres de Harry. « Ah les secrets, les secrets, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle. »

« Ça dépend qui tu es. Maintenant arrêtons-là et prend toi de quoi manger. »

Les deux laissèrent la lettre de Poudlard sur le comptoir, tous deux savaient que ce serait une longue lettre souhaitant la bienvenue à Harry à l'école et des excuses pour ne pas l'avoir localisé plus tôt. Dans l'enveloppe y serait la liste des fournitures scolaires de troisième année que Harry possédait déjà grâce à la famille Malfoy et les instructions pour se rendre au Poudlard Express.

Après un rapide arrêt chez Marks and Spencer pour prendre quelques repas surgelés, les deux rentrèrent chez eux. Sirius mit la nourriture dans le four pendant que Harry répondait à la lettre de Poudlard, puis il écrivit un courte lettre à Draco pour se donner un point de rendez-vous à la gare de King's Cross.

8888

Les deux jours suivants passèrent à toute vitesse pour Harry. Finalement, le dernier jour du mois d'août arriva. Harry empaqueta ses affaires dans sa malle tandis que Sirius se tenait à la porte.

« Je ne peux pas t'accompagner à la gare demain. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'être reconnu. J'ai également quelque chose à faire ; Je ne serais pas là demain matin. » Expliqua Sirius.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends. Prend soin de toi, » dit Harry tout en fermant sa malle. Je t'enverrai des hiboux et j'essayerai de revenir pour les vacances de Noel. »

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain, il fut surpris de trouver un immense chien noir dormant dans le couloir. Attaché au collier de celui-ci, se trouvait un petit message de Sirius.

_Félicitation pour ton acceptation à Poudlard. On se reverra bientôt._

8888

(1) : Bollocks, j'ai laissé le terme tel quel, car je n'ai aucun idée de comment le traduire. D'ailleurs j'en sais pas plus pour sa nature exacte, si ce sont des bestioles ou encore des sortilèges anti-transplanages…

Et voila, un chapitre de plus. Je me suis vraiment beaucoup amusée à traduire ce chapitre alors j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié tout autant.

Encore une fois : joyeux anniversaire, Ali !

À bientôt.


	5. September First

Touhg Act

**Auteur: **Isabel Evelyn

**Traductrice: **Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **À l'âge de six ans, Harry fuit sa famille abusive et est considéré mort par la communauté sorcière. Mais à treize ans, il réapparait soudainement.

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient Isabel Evelyn. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Merci à Valiane d'Avalon, Nymphodora Tonks, lyly black, LightofMoon, Gryffondor, lyly, Samaeltwigg, Boo Sullyvan, zaika, crystal d'avalon, ali angel, Archangel.gaia, Caella, Angel Soya, Echizen D Luffy, Cyzia, 666Naku, Sahada, yume-chan05, Namyothis et DicesMaster pour vos reviews !

Chapitre 4: September First.

Le 1er Septembre, Harry se réveilla tôt, s'étira et regarda autour de lui ; tout ce qu'il possédait était empaqueté. La seule chose qu'il restait, était un ensemble : Un jean bleu (déchiré à de nombreux endroits) et une chemise noire bien trop grande. Harry saisit le réveil et vit qu'il était cinq heures du matin. Il sortit du lit, lequel n'était qu'un matelas placé sur le sol, et les yeux à moitié fermés, l'adolescent enfila son boxer bleu foncé puis se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Harry ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, s'avança dans le couloir et eut une bien surprenante vue : endormi dans le coin du hall d'entrée se tenait un gros chien noir de jais. Harry s'approcha à pas de loup de l'animal. Attachée au collier du chien se trouvait une note de Sirius. Harry regardait le chien qui avait ouvert les yeux. Il salua le chien d'un signe de tête et s'en alla dans la cuisine. Le chien agita la queue, puis le suivit.

Harry prépara le petit-déjeuner en silence tandis que le chien était assit sur le sol, observant les moindres gestes de Harry. Après avoir rempli son assiette et s'être fait du thé, Harry se dirigea vers le salon pour regarder la télévision. Le garçon mangea tout en zappant sur les cinq chaines qu'ils possédaient. Finalement, Harry se tourna vers le chien qui était allongé sur l'autre canapé.

« Tu as faim ? »

Les oreilles de l'animal se dressèrent d'un coup.

« Je pense que ça a eu largement le temps de refroidir maintenant, » dit Harry tandis qu'il lui déposait son assiette contenant cinq saucisses bien juteuses. « Sers-toi. »

Le chien mangea ; Harry se rassit, le visage pensif.

« As-tu un nom ? » Demanda Harry.

Le chien se redressa, la langue pendante hors de sa gueule, faisant rire Harry.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un 'non'. Ne bouge pas et réfléchit, moi je vais aller mettre mon pantalon. Puis il faudra aller à la gare, nous te donnerons un nom en chemin. » Harry caressa le chien sur la tête et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Dix minutes plus tard, un Harry Potter tout habillé sortit de sa chambre. Il s'assit, rétrécit sa malle, et attacha ses bottes. Après avoir glissé son couteau aiguisé dans l'une des bottes, Harry se releva et se tourna vers le chien.

« Que dirais-tu de Grim ? »

Le chien aboya joyeusement et tous deux s'en allèrent.

8888

Harry constata qu'il y avait des aurors postés un peu partout dans la gare lorsqu'il passa à travers l'entrée de la plateforme 9 ¾. Harry ne reçut aucuns regards curieux ; la plateforme était bondée de familles occupées à faire leurs 'au revoir'. Harry, qui n'avait pas de famille, gratta la tête de Grim.

Le chien s'arrêta un moment avant d'aller trottiner vers le bout du train. Harry soupira et suivit le chien à travers la foule. Finalement Harry trouva son énorme animal domestique vautré dans un compartiment vide pas très loin de la queue du train. Harry prit place et mit ses pieds sur le siège en face de lui. Il ferma ses yeux émeraude et allait s'endormir lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit violemment.

8888

« Regarde-moi ce connard » Dit Ron avec un dégoût parfaitement évident tandis qu'il voyait Malfoy entrer dans le dernier compartiment du train. « Il croit que le monde entier lui appartient. »

« On s'en fiche ; allez, active ou il n'y aura plus de places libres. » Dit Ginny puis elle poussa son frère dans un compartiment où il n'y avait qu'une personne.

Hermoine s'assit juste en face de l'homme endormi. Il y eut un bruit à la porte et Ron sursauta lorsqu'il aperçut un énorme chien noir regarder dans leur compartiment les yeux rayonnant. Après avoir regardé tout autour, le chien bondit à l'autre bout du train.

8888

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent d'un coup lorsqu'il entendit la porte coulisser. Rapidement, il atteint ses bottes et en saisit son couteau. Ce ne fut pas avant que la lame ne soit sur le cou de son ami qu'il remarqua les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et une peau pale. Derrière le blond, se tenaient trois silhouettes en état de choc. Les yeux de Harry s'éclairèrent lorsque son ami parla.

« Raven, Je sais que tu m'aimes, mais pourrais-tu me lâcher, tu froisses mes robes. »

Harry cilla au manque de peur dans ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Draco avait appris depuis bien longtemps maintenant que s'il restait calme, Harry se calmerait. Crabbe et Goyle aidèrent par leurs expressions de pure confusion. Zabini relâcha sa respiration, ne sachant même pas qu'il l'avait retenue. Lentement, Harry lâcha son ami et remit son couteau dans sa botte ; il s'assit et remit ses pieds sur le siège qu'ils avaient occupé un peu plus tôt. Draco s'assit face à lui agissant comme si la réaction du jeune aux cheveux noirs était parfaitement normale.

« Pourquoi il y a-t-il des poiles d'animal partout ? » Demanda Draco lorsqu'il s'assit.

« Grim a du partir lorsque tu es arrivé, » répondit Harry, regardant tout autour. « Mon… meilleur pot m'a offert un chien comme cadeau d'au revoir. » Expliqua Harry, choisissant avec précaution ses mots.

« Oh Raven, laisse-moi te présenter Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini, » dit Draco d'un ton qui se voulait quelque peu ennuyé provenant naturellement de la lignée de Malfoys.

Chacun salua à l'appel de leur nom puis Harry le leur rendit.

« Lui, » dit Draco, « c'est Raven. »

On put lire un moment de la confusion sur le visage de Zabini. Harry se rassit, quelque peu amusé des réactions à l'annonce de son nom.

« Oui ? » Demanda gentiment Harry.

« Je crois t'avoir déjà vu, » dit Blaise.

Harry leva un sourcil.

« Tu es ce pickpocket du Chemin de Traverse. »

Draco eut un sourire en coin tandis que Harry acquiesça et dit, « C'est bien moi. »

8888

À midi, on pouvait trouver Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley et Ron Weasley discuter de Quidditch. L'homme endormi, qui selon Hermione était identifié comme le Professeur R.J Lupin, ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. L'énorme chien était passé devant leur compartiment de nombreuses fois avant de redisparaitre. La conversation sur le Quidditch prit soudainement fin lorsque la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit et que cinq élèves y entrèrent.

Sur les cinq garçons qui entrèrent, quatre portaient déjà leur robes d'école. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui ne portait pas son uniforme tenait une boule grise familière qui tremblait dans ses mains.

« Tu as encore perdu ton rat, camarade. »

Les mains de Ron plongèrent dans ses poches, et ça ne manqua pas, elles étaient vides. Harry rendit le rongeur à son propriétaire.

« C'est quoi ce bruit infernal ? » Demanda Draco.

Un sifflement sourd se fit entendre d'une des malles du compartiment.

Un scrutoscope, probablement, » répondit Harry avant de sortir sa baguette et de lancer un sort de silence. « Voilà qui est mieux. »

Hermione lui lança un étrange regard, mais ne dit rien.

« Et bien, Weasmoche, la sang de bourbe, vous vous amuser bien ? » Demanda Malfoy d'une voix railleuse.

Derrière lui, Crabbe et Goyle essayaient de paraitre effrayant. Les yeux de Harry se crispèrent légèrement lorsque Malfoy dit le mot « Sang de Bourbe » et sa réaction involontaire ne passa pas inaperçu à la fille aux cheveux brun broussailleux.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse répondre, le train freina jusqu'à l'arrêt complet.

« Bon sang qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » marmonna Blaise et pointa sa tête hors du compartiment tandis que l'on pouvait entendre le bruit des bagages tombants dans le train.

Les lumières commencèrent à vaciller et l'air se fit profondément froid. Le givre eut vite fait de recouvrir les vitres. Crabbe et Goyle s'avancèrent vers le milieu du compartiment. Hermione et Ginny se blottirent l'une contre l'autre sur un siège alors que leur respiration commençait à se voir. Harry prit soudainement la parole.

« Crabbe, Goyle, allez près de la fenêtre et surveillez dehors. Zabini, Weasley restez avec les filles. S'il se réveille, » dit Harry pointant le professeur « assurez-vous qu'il soit mit au courant de la situation. Draco, tu me couvres. » La voix de Harry était parfaitement sérieuse. Draco acquiesça et le garçon se mit en garde.

Draco se tenait à l'intérieur du compartiment, la baguette parée. Zabini et Weasley se tenaient près des filles. Crabbe and Goyle, eux, étaient à la fenêtre écoutant Hermione chuchoter des sorts utiles à Ginny. Harry s'agenouilla juste à l'entrée du compartiment, prêt à passer à l'attaque.

L'air devint encore plus froid tandis qu'une ombre se faufilait dans le train. Une main en décomposition apparut, suivit par une silhouette enveloppée dans une cape noire toute déchirée.

Des frissons glacés parcoururent la nuque de Harry tandis que celui-ci murmurait quelques mots et qu'un gros nuage argenté s'échappa de sa baguette.

La silhouette encapées commença à battre retraite ; Harry lutta pour garder conscience. Quelque part, en-dessous la brumes grisâtre de ses souvenirs oubliés, une femme criait. Les yeux du professeur s'ouvrirent brusquement et plus de brume argentée fut projetée. La silhouette aux robes en lambeaux sortit du train. Pendant un moment personne ne parla. Harry se leva doucement, s'aidant du mûr et de Draco comme support.

« Ça s'est bien passé. » Dit Harry, plus à lui-même. Il se tourna et Draco put ainsi voir que presque toutes les couleurs avaient désertées le visage de Harry.

« Quelqu'un aurait-il du chocolat ? » Demanda Harry après s'être effondré sur un siège. « J'ai comme on dirait besoin d'un remontant. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Demanda Ginny d'une voix tremblante.

Le professeur Lupin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Harry le prit de court.

« Ce sont les gardiens d'Azkaban. Ils vous aspirent tout sentiment de joie. »

« Comment as-tu… tu sais… l'argenté… » Demanda Ron.

« Pour être franc j'en sais rien. Ces choses rôdent près d'où je vis. Beaucoup d'enfants peuvent faire un brouillard argenté rien que par instinct, » répondit Harry, réfléchissant au mieux.

Le Professeur Lupin avait une expression perplexe sur le visage tandis qu'il examinait le garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts en face de lui.

« Comment as-tu dit t'appeler déjà ? » Demanda le professeur.

Il y eut une courte pause avant que Harry ne réponde d'un ton quelque peu défiant, « Je ne l'ai pas dit. »

Le reste du voyage en train se passa paisiblement. Le Professeur Lupin avait donné à Harry le chocolat tant nécessaire. Ron, Hermione et Ginny observait, parfaitement silencieux. Après que Harry eut fini son chocolat, Draco l'aida à rejoindre leur compartiment. Très vite, Harry et les quatre garçons de Serpentard se trouvèrent dans une profonde conversation. Le Professeur Lupin vint une fois pour vérifier l'état de santé du garçon aux yeux verts.

Grim retourna à son compartiment quelques temps plus tard avec une expression suffisante au visage. Il hésita à la vue du blond, mais s'assit joyeusement après que Draco lui ait gratté à un endroit bien spécial derrière son oreille gauche. Au bout d'une heure, le train s'arrêta de nouveau.

« Nous sommes arrivés » Dit Blaise. « Pour de bon cette fois. »

Les garçons rirent tandis qu'ils sortaient du train. Draco et Blaise expliquèrent la cérémonie du choixpeau à Harry pendant que Crabbe et Goyle dégageaient un passage menant aux calèches. Harry leva la tête et vit des créatures noires semblables à des chevaux qui semblaient avoir été créées à partir de l'essence même de la nuit.

« Ce sont des sombrales, » murmura Blaise. « Ils ne sont visibles qu'à ceux qui ont été en présence de la mort. »

Harry arqua un sourcil et lança un rapide coup d'œil à Draco.

« Draco n'a jamais vu la mort ; il ne peut donc pas les voir. »

Harry monta dans la calèche après ses amis. Le voyage cahoteux fut étrangement court et Harry se retrouva bien vite dans le Grand Hall de l'école Poudlard pour sorciers et sorcières. Des élèves étaient déjà entrés dans la Grande Salle. Harry ne laissa pas paraitre son émerveillement sur son visage. Soudain, il sentit un léger poids sur son pied gauche et y jeta un œil. Un crapaud le regardait. À quelques mètres de là, un garçon du nom de Neville Longdubas cherchait désespérément son animal de compagnie, Trevor.

« Qu'est-ce donc cette chose dégoûtante ? » Demanda Blaise par-dessus l'épaule de Harry.

« C'est un crapaud, » déclara Harry.

Neville, Ron et Hermione stoppèrent les recherches. Neville observait horrifié le garçon aux cheveux noirs corbeau ramasser la créature verdâtre et rire. Ron était sur le point de s'emporter lorsqu'il vit l'adolescent caresser la tête du crapaud.

« C'est dégoûtant, » se répéta Blaise.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Harry avec un sourire. « Je pense que c'est vraiment adorable. Maintenant, Mr. Crapaud, à qui appartiens-tu ? »

En un rapide coup d'œil autour, Harry remarqua un petit garçon qui semblait blanc comme la mort. Harry s'approcha et tendit le crapaud au garçon tout tremblant.

« Si je ne me trompe pas Mr. Crapaud t'appartient, » dit Harry avec un sourire plus que réjoui.

Le garçon acquiesça légèrement de la tête et saisit son crapaud.

« Granger ! Potter ! » Une voix strict brisa le silence.

Harry se retourna, son nom sonnait inhabituel à ses oreilles.

« Suivez-moi, s'il vous plait. » Dit le professeur d'un ton sans réplique puis s'en alla.

Ron, Neville et Blaise restèrent là choqués tandis que l'adolescent aux yeux émeraude suivait le professeur à travers le Grand Hall.

« Potter ? » Demanda Ron.

« Le pickpocket ? » Demanda Blaise.

« En effet, bon, » dit Draco tout sourire. « Allons à table. »

8888

Hermione était silencieuse tandis qu'elle suivait le professeur McGonagall dans les couloirs. Elle lançait sans cesse de rapides coups d'œil au garçon à sa gauche. Il semblait légèrement plus grand que treize ans. La façon dont il agissait, la responsabilité qu'il avait prit dans le train, son comportement, et plus que tout, son regard plein d'expérience lui donnait l'air d'avoir bien plus vécu dans sa courte existence que la plupart dans toute une vie. Depuis que le détraqueur avait quitté le train, le garçon semblait vide.

Hermione s'arrêta lorsqu'ils atteignirent une salle à l'écart du Grand Hall. Harry s'assit comme on le lui demandait et observa le professeur et la jeune fille mener une conversation chuchotée de l'autre côté de la pièce, puis le professeur lui expliqua très rapidement ce qui allait se passer pendant la cérémonie de répartition et partit rapidement suivit de la jeune fille aux cheveux touffus.

Ron, Hermione et Neville s'assirent et observèrent la répartition, se réjouissant lorsqu'un Gryffondor venait les rejoindre. Enfin, le dernier élève fut répartit et le directeur se leva pour parler.

« En ces temps plus qu'incertains, Poudlard a été béni. Après sept années de deuil, l'espoir a mené un certain jeune homme à Poudlard. » Dumbledore s'arrêta et tourna rapidement la tête vers la porte se trouvant juste à côte de la table des professeurs. Un garçon sortit de l'ombre, une expression impassible au visage. Lorsque Harry s'avança, l'obscurité semblait s'accrocher à lui, et ne pas vouloir le laisser partir.

À la table des Gryffondors, Ron chuchotait à l'oreille de Hermione. Chez les Serpentard, Draco souriait et faisait un léger signe de tête au jeune qui l'avait repérer grâce à ses vifs yeux verts. Harry brisa finalement le contact et retourna son attention au directeur.

« Harry James Potter, s'il vous plait, avancez-vous pour une répartition plus que retardée. »

Alors que des murmures se propageaient comme un feu de foret à travers la salle, Harry se dirigeait gracieusement vers le choixpeau. Les élèves l'observèrent s'asseoir sur le tabouret et revêtir le chapeau. Ce que virent les élèves les choqua. Harry Potter semblait discuter avec le choixpeau. Celui-ci était silencieux depuis quelques minutes déjà. Finalement, après ce qu'il semblait avoir été un débat animé, le choixpeau annonça sa décision.

« SERPENTARD ! »

Les élèves étaient tous en état de choc. Draco commença à applaudir, et le reste de la maison des Serpentards suivirent son exemple et acclamèrent le nouveau venu dans leur maison. À la fin, la majorité des Serdaigles applaudissaient également poliment. Harry s'assit auprès de Blaise et de Draco puis le diner put commencer.

Cette nuit-là, Harry eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Cependant ses cauchemars habituels ne vinrent pas perturber ses rêves. Tandis que Harry dérivait dans le monde de Morphée, il entendit les paroles du choixpeau dans sa tête.

'_Intéressant, vraiment intéressant.'_

'_Qu'est-ce qui est intéressant ?' Demanda Harry._

'_Tu es, Mr. Potter. Tu as plein de courage, pas de doutet là-dessus, mais tu as un côté plutôt sombre. Tu irais parfaitement bien à Serpentard.'_

'_Mais les mages noirs résident dans le nid du serpent.' _

'_En effet, Mr. Potter, mais tu seras bien là-bas. Serpentard t'aidera à trouver tes talents.'_

'_Je ne veux pas être maléfique ! J'ai du courage, alors mets-moi à Gryffondor !'_

'_Je ne pense pas que ce soit une sage décision. Tu as pris la vie d'un homme. Ça ne ferait pas bien à Gryffondor. Il n'y a plus rien que les lions puissent t'apprendre. Tu es rusé et intelligent, tu connais tes forces et tes faiblesses. Tu es destiné à accomplir de grandes choses.'_

'_Grandes ne veut pas forcement dire bonnes'_

'_Je sais'._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Voila un nouveau chapitre, il n'en reste plus que deux à traduire et j'aurais rattrapé l'auteur anglaise, par contre pas d'inquiétude, elle n'a pas abandonne et m'a informé que quelques chapitres sortiront pendant les vacances d'été.

À bientôt,

Flick-Flack


	6. The Grim

Touhg Act

**Auteur: **Isabel Evelyn

**Traductrice: **Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **À l'âge de six ans, Harry fuit sa famille abusive et est considéré mort par la communauté sorcière. Mais à treize ans, il réapparait soudainement.

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient Isabel Evelyn. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews.

Chapitre 5 : The Grim

Lorsque Ron, Hermione et Neville entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner en ce premier jour de classe, la première qu'ils remarquèrent fut que Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy se tenaient près de la table des Serpentards et qu'ils semblaient amuser un groupe de Serpentards plus âgés. Tandis qu'ils passaient, ils réussirent à entendre un fragment de leur conversation.

« Si c'était vraiment un detraqueur, comment t'en es-tu débarrassé, Potter ? » Demanda un Serpentard de cinquième année d'une voix plus que sceptique.

« Très simple, » répondit Harry d'un ton ennuyé qu'il avait certainement prit de Draco. « En positionnant Crabbe et Goyle près de la fenêtre et Weasley et Zabini au milieu du compartiment, Malfoy et moi-même n'avions plus qu'à couvrir la porte. Lorsque j'ai vu qui était l'attaquant, je me suis poussé de façon à ce qu'il ne me touche pas, puis j'ai conjuré un Patronus. »

« Et comment pourrais-tu savoir conjurer un Patronus, Potter ? » Railla un septième année. « Tu n'as jamais été entrainé à la magie. Personnellement, je suis surpris que tu ais suffisamment de cerveau pour entrer à Poudlard. Bien sûr, il se peut que ce soit juste par pure chance. »

Ron et Hermione observèrent les yeux de Malfoy briller d'une rage contenue. Harry, de son côté, restait calme.

« Oh vraiment, » Harry se tourna pour faire face au septième année. Les yeux de Harry étaient mortellement sérieux et luisaient d'une vive couleur émeraude.

« Potter, tu as été chanceux toute ta vie. Fais attention, il se peux que tu te retrouves incroyablement malchanceux ce trimestre, » dit le septième année tandis qu'il commençait à partir.

« Je ne tournerais pas le dos ainsi si j'étais toi. Je sais me défendre par moi-même, mais serais-tu prêt à risquer ta nuque pour le découvrir ? »

« Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne peux pas tenir, Potter, » se moqua le septième année.

Le septième année se tourna pour rencontrer les yeux de Harry. Celui-ci recula son bras et donna un coup de poing vers le visage du garçon, s'arrêtant juste avant que son poing ne rentre en collision avec le nez du septième année.

« Ne me sous-estime pas, » chuchota Harry à l'oreille du septième année avant de se rasseoir à table. Blaise et Draco le suivirent rapidement.

« C'est un mage noir come je n'en ai jamais vu, » dit Ron une fois que les trois élèves de Serpentard eurent pris place. « T'as vu ce qu'il a fait à ce septième année ? »

« Ronald, il ne faisait que défendre ses intérêts, » répondit Hermione, bien qu'elle n'en soit pas certaine.

Il y avait une aura mystérieuse qui suivait Potter où qu'il aille. Harry Potter avait été porté disparut depuis l'âge de six ans et voila qu'il apparaissait, très vivant, à Poudlard. Dumbledore avait élégamment sauté dans son discours la partie où il expliquait comment il avait retrouvé le garçon. Il y avait également le fait que le garçon-qui-a-survécu soit à Serpentard. Les Potters n'ont jamais été autre part qu'à Gryffondor, et les Potters n'ont jamais été amis ou alliés avec les Malfoys. Draco et Harry semble se connaitre depuis un bon bout de temps. Les récents événements avaient laissé Poudlard confus.

« Oh nous allons commencer de nouvelles matières aujourd'hui, » s'exclama Hermione tandis que Fred et George lui donnait son emploi du temps du premier semestre. Ron se pencha pour voir quels cours ils avaient en commun puis jura.

« Comment vas-tu suivre trois classes en même temps ? demanda-t-il.

« C'est impossible. Professeur McGonagall a approuvé tout mon emploi du temps, » expliqua Hermione tandis que Percy s'approchait.

« Hermione, Dumbledore voudrait te voir dans son bureau avant le début des cours, il dit que c'est urgent. » Dit Percy, tout fier que le directeur lui ait confié un tel message.

Ron roula des yeux et prit une nouvelle bouchée de son petit-déjeuner avant de loucher vers la table des Serpentard. Le professeur Snape venait tout juste de faire passer un message à Harry. Le garçon aux yeux verts acquiesça et suivit le professeur hors de la Grande Salle. Ron frissonna lorsqu'il réalisa que les capes des deux Serpentards flottaient derrière eux de la même façon.

8888

Alors que Hermione s'approchait du bureau du directeur, elle remarqua un garçon assit à son entrée. Hermione le reconnut comme étant nulle autre que Harry Potter. Il était assis dans le couloir, appuyé contre le mur. Sa cape d'école était pliée sur le sol et ses bras reposaient sur ses genoux. Il releva la tête lorsqu'elle s'approcha.

« Ils sont à l'intérieur. » Dit Harry puis il retourna son attention au sol.

Après quelques minutes, la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore se déplaça sur le côté et le professeur Snape apparut.

« Potter, Granger, suivez-moi. » Dit-il, un sourire dédaigneux au visage.

Harry se leva d'un seul mouvement fluide et suivit le professeur dans les escaliers en colimaçon.

Les deux élèves entrèrent dans le bureau encombré de toutes sortes d'objets et prirent place sur deux confortables chaises qui faisaient face au bureau du directeur. Le professeur Snape s'installa silencieusement au fond de la pièce et s'appuya nonchalamment contre la bibliothèque, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Dumbledore s'assit derrière son bureau et se pencha un peu en avant afin de mieux détailler les deux étudiants en face de lui.

« Bonbon au citron ? » Proposa-t-il ?

Snape cligna légèrement des yeux tandis qu'il refusait poliment la proposition. Harry, d'un autre côté sembla curieux.

« Qu'y-a-t'il dedans, exactement ? » Demanda-t-il, regardant l'assiette de bonbons sur le bureau. « Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. »

« Et bien, tu devrais tout simplement en essayer un. »

Harry regarda l'assiette de bonbon et étudia le bonbon au citron que Dumbledore lui tendait. Rapidement, il déballa l'une des friandises. Après l'avoir observé une dernière fois et l'avoir senti, il le mit dans sa bouche. Snape haussa un sourcil face à la réaction du garçon mais ne dit rien. Les yeux du directeur brillaient.

Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. M. Potter, nous vous avons fait venir pour vous parler de votre avenir scolaire. » Dit Dumbledore tandis qu'il levait la main pour stopper toutes questions qui auraient certainement pu être prononcées par Hermione. « Mlle Granger, nous en viendrons à vous dans un moment. M. Potter vous avez déployé un grand instinct magique, hier, dans le train. Mais encore, vu que vous avez manqué les deux premières années de Poudlard, nous devons nous assurer que vous rattrapiez le niveau de votre classe. C'est ici, Mlle Granger que vous entrez en jeu. »

Hermione redressa vivement la tète lorsqu'elle entendit son nom. Elle s'assit rapidement sur le coin de sa chaise et se concentra sur le directeur. Harry semblait quelque peu ennuyé, mais son attention se retourna vers Dumbledore.

« Mlle Granger vous allez enseigner à M. Potter. J'espère qu'il ne tardera pas à tout rattraper. Le professeur Snape m'a informé qu'il enseignerait les potions à M. Potter et le professeur Lupin l'aidera en défenses. Les seules matières dont vous, Mlle Granger, serez responsables seront Métamorphoses, Sortilèges et Histoire de la magie. Est-ce bon de votre côté, M. Potter ? »

Harry acquiesça lentement en guise de réponse et attrapa un autre bonbon au citron.

Le professeur Snape n'était de toute évidence pas d'accord avec le plan. Avec un tout petit peu d'irritation, il objecta, « M, Le Directeur, si je peux me le permettre. Trois matières, c'est un peu trop, ne pensez-vous pas ? »

« Ça l'est, Severus, mais je ne vois pas d'autre élève qui pourrait assurer cette responsabilité. »

« Pourrais-je proposer quelques élèves de ma propre maison, dans ce cas ? Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini ? Ils sont tous deux les meilleurs élèves de leur années. Je suis sûr qu'ils n'y verront aucunes objections.

Hermione sembla légèrement choquée, mais resta calme. Harry remercia silencieusement toutes les forces supérieures, il était suffisamment prêt pour cette année, et ce, grâce à Malfoy senior.

Albus approuva le plan de Severus et envoya les deux élèves à leur première heure de cours : Divination.

8888

La pluie est une chose intéressante. Ses gouttes d'eau froides et fines comme des lames de rasoir vous apportent la vie tout comme la mort. Raven avait vu ces deux facettes de la pluie. C'est un temps comme celui-ci où les enfants des rues, crasseux et fatigués, se réjouissaient de se faire tremper. Ils se tiendraient dehors et se laisseraient nettoyer de toute la crasse et des souillures de la vie. Les plus grands se dépêcheraient d'éparpiller la vaisselle afin que le groupe d'enfants puisse avoir de quoi boire. Raven se souvenait de ces instants de détresse.

Trop souvent dans sa vie, la pluie avait fait disparaitre le sang, ne laissant que des corps sans âmes mais toujours vivants. Les sentiments de Raven devenaient confus quand il se mettait à pleuvoir. Pour la première fois, du moins aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en rappeler, Harry ne se rendit pas compte qu'il pleuvait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne passe devant une fenêtre ouverte sur son chemin, vers son premier cours de l'année, Divination, accompagné de Hermione.

Harry s'arrêta tandis qu'il passait devant une fenêtre qui se trouvait tout en haut de l'énorme escalier. Dehors, la pluie tombait à grand flot sans même un indice de quand elle cesserait. Le ciel était couvert de gros nuages gris foncé qui occasionnellement étaient illuminés par des éclairs. La vue était magnifique à en couper le souffle et Harry ne désirait rien de plus que de gambader à l'air libre et de s'allonger sur l'herbe humide puis penser.

Harry sortit de ses rêveries et regarda dans le couloir, Granger n'était plus à portée de vue. Pour lui-même, il maudit la fille aux cheveux broussailleux pour l'avoir laissé seul faire son chemin vers la tour nord. Après un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, Harry s'élança dans une direction qu'il espérait être celle menant à la salle de classe.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le garçon aux yeux vert ne remarque qu'on le suivait. Par les sons de pas qu'il entendait faire écho dans le couloir, Harry se dit qu'ils devaient être au nombre de deux derrière lui. Il tourna dans un autre couloir et se dépêcha d'aller se cacher, espérant ainsi parvenir à faire tomber ses poursuiveurs dans un piège. Deux grandes silhouettes maigres apparurent. Toutes deux regardèrent autour d'elles, se demandant de toute évidence ou la cible avait bien pu disparaitre. Une des deux silhouettes fouilla dans sa pochette et en sortit quelque chose.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Après quelques instants, la personne qui avait parlée frappa le parchemin avec sa baguette une seconde fois puis dit, « Méfaits accomplis. »

Les deux silhouettes se tournèrent vers l'endroit où se cachait Harry.

« Nous savons que tu es là, Potter. »

« Nous n'allons pas te faire de mal. »

« Nous voulons juste te mettre en garde. »

« Contre les Serpentards. »

« Juste quelques mots avisés, »

« Que tu es libre de croire, »

« Ou pas. »

Harry sortit prudemment de l'ombre, la baguette cachée dans sa manche, dans un étui qu'il avait 'trouvé' au Chemin de Traverse. Fred et George Weasley lui sourirent légèrement. Les yeux de Harry étaient perçants et faisaient attention aux moindres mouvements menaçants de la part des jumeaux.

« Que voulez-vous me dire ? » Demanda Harry, essayant de paraitre innocent mais toujours sur ses gardes.

« Nous savons que tu n'es pas aussi innocent que tu le parais. » Déclara Fred.

« Ron nous a dit que tu allais dans le monde moldu tout seul, » dit George.

« Et avec une sacrée tonne de nourriture, devrai-je ajouter, »

« Sans oublier que nous t'avons vu, »

« À l'Allée des Embrumes, »

« Avec Lucius Malfoy, »

« Donc, tu peux laisser tomber le masque la prochaine fois. »

Harry sourit. Les jumeaux ne le sous-estimaient pas. Ils paraissaient intelligents, débonnaires et vifs d'esprit ; il y avait un air malicieux qui se dégageait de ces deux têtes rousses. Harry pensa qu'il se pourrait qu'il grandisse comme ces deux garçons.

« Qu'avez-vous à me dire, que je suis une honte pour mes parents et que ma maison est pleine de mages noirs ? » Demanda Harry une légère raillerie dans la voix.

Les jumeaux s'échangèrent un regard et dirent « Pas exactement sur ta maison, c'est à propos de l'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard. »

« Comme tu as pu le remarquer, les maisons donnent une bonne indication de la personnalités des gens. Mais ne va pas penser que nous sommes tous moulés de la même façon suivant notre maison. Tous les mages noirs ne sont pas à Serpentard, tous les Gryffondors ne sont pas braves et têtes-brulées, »

« Bien que beaucoup d'entre nous le soient, »

Harry semblait réfléchir sur ce que les jumeaux venaient tout juste de lui dire, lorsque George lui tapota l'épaule et lui dit, « Allez, camarade. Il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles en cours. »

« La tour nord est juste sur ta gauche. »

Harry acquiesça avec un sourire et s'en alla. Il tourna au couloir suivant et sortit un vieux morceau de parchemin.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Harry observa avec stupéfaction l'encre noir se rependre sur la page et lui présenter la carte des Maraudeurs.

« C'était trop simple, » murmura Harry pour lui-même tandis qu'il survolait rapidement la carte.

Harry effaça la carte avant de se diriger vers la tour nord. Après avoir grimpé un escalier en colimaçon qui ne voulait pas finir, Harry déboucha sur ce qui semblait être un salon à l'allure étrange. Tout au bout de la pièce, assise sur un banc entre un garçon aux cheveux roux et un garçon qui semblait étonnement peureux, se trouvait Hermione Granger.

Lentement, Harry traversa la pièce surpeuplée, sans remarquer la foule qui s'écartait de lui. Finalement, il atteint Hermione Granger. La fille aux cheveux broussailleux leva la tête pour tomber sur nulle autre que le célèbre Harry Potter.

« Granger, pourrais-je te parler deux secondes ? » Demanda Harry qui essayait de rester le plus poli possible.

« Si tu veux dire quelque chose à Hermione, alors fais-le en face de nous, » lança Ronald Weasley, qui eut pour effet de faire se tourner plusieurs têtes.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Harry la prit de cours.

« Ecoute, Weasley, je te l'ai déjà dit avant ! Les yeux de Harry étaient dangereusement perçants, « Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait. T'aurais-je offensé de quelconque manière que ce soit ? Si je ne t'ai rien fait, fous-moi la paix, compris ? »

Ron poignardait le Serpentard avec ses yeux. Hermione tendit ses livres à Ron et suivit rapidement Harry hors de la pièce. Elle remarqua le regard que leur envoya Draco lorsqu'ils passèrent ; ses yeux étaient plein de dégoût et de jalousie. À toute vitesse, Hermione se retourna et sortit de la pièce.

« Que veux-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix méfiante ; la baguette déjà sortie.

« La prochaine fois que nous avons classe tous les deux, » Dit Harry, ignorant sa première question, « Pourrais-tu m'attendre ? Je ne sais pas encore me repérer dans l'école. »

Hermione sembla quelque peu honteuse.

« Nous avons aussi besoin de programmer des heures après les cours. Je connais la théorie, c'est juste que… » À ce moment, Harry regarda tout autour de lui et se décala un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Il se pencha vers Hermione jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient près de ses oreilles. « Je… Je ne sais pas lire… disons, pas très bien. » Rapidement, Harry s'en alla afin de ne pas voir la réaction de Granger.

« Comment… »

« Je te le dirais plus tard, » Dit Harry tandis qu'il retournait dans la salle de classe. « Simplement, ne… ne le dit à personne, d'accord ? »

Hermione acquiesça et suivit Harry vers la salle de classe.

Draco prit immédiatement Harry à part.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

Harry sourit. « Un de mes plans de génie, ton père aurait été fier de moi, je t'en parle plus tard, d'accord ? »

Draco lança un rapide coup d'œil à son ami avant de rentrer dans la salle de classe.

Harry ignora le mauvais regard qui lui envoyait le roux et rentra finalement dans la salle de Divination. La pièce donnait l'impression que l'on avait mélangé près de dix boutiques de thé. Des fauteuils étaient disposés un peu partout et l'atmosphère était pesante due à de l'encens qui rendait les élèves légèrement étourdis et plus qu'un peu nauséeux.

Harry s'assit vers l'avant de la salle. Une fille au visage de bouledogue nommée Pansy Parkinson s'assit près de lui et battit des paupières ce qui fit supposer à Harry que c'était une quelconque manière de le draguer. Hermione envoya un regard sympathique avant de s'asseoir près de Ronald et Neville. Draco s'assit rapidement près de Harry, abandonnant Blaise avec Crabbe et Goyle.

La classe fit silence lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre de la pénombre. Harry regarda et fut amusé de voir l'accoutrement du professeur ; ses cheveux étaient aussi touffus que ceux de Granger, la quantité de bijoux pesants qu'elle portait la faisait paraitre petite et la faisait se courber, des écharpes étaient attachées à sa tête et à ses hanches et d'énormes lunettes lui grossissaient les yeux et qui selon Harry donnait plus l'impression d'avoir un énorme insecte en face de lui.

Le professeur se présenta et commença à bourdonner sur la Divination et sur quelque chose qu'elle referait comme étant le 'troisième œil'. Harry se détourna de tout cela, pensant que la Divination n'était qu'une perte de temps. Finalement, elle attribua à toute la classe un partenaire – Harry fut mit avec Neville Longdubas, et Draco avec Pansy- puis elle demanda à chaque paire de saisir une tasse de thé et de la vider. Neville trébucha en revenant s'asseoir et renversa sa tasse. Hermione retint son souffle à l'attente du bruit de la porcelaine heurtant le sol, mais celui-ci ne vint jamais. Elle leva la tête et vit que Harry avait rattrapé la tasse et l'avait déposée sur la table. Neville semblait lui être très grandement reconnaissant.

Tous se mirent au boulot, essayant de décoder ce que les symboles dans la tasse de son ou sa partenaire signifiaient. Harry avait énormément de difficulté, et marqua la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit en espérant que le professeur ne le remarquerait pas. Neville de son cote, semblait de toute évidence lutter avec la tasse qu'on lui avait donnée. Finalement, le professeur se glissa dans leur direction et lorgna dans la tasse de the avec ses énormes yeux. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qui se passa juste après.

Un dernier soupir se fit entendre et une tasse magnifique tasse de thé rose se brisa lorsqu'elle heurta le sol de la salle de classe. Tous les élèves de la salle levèrent la tête, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu provoquer une telle réaction de la part de leur professeur.

« Vous… » Dit le professeur tandis qu'elle pointait un doigt tremblant en direction de Harry. « Vous avez… le Grim ! (NdT : pour les besoins de cette traduction je conserve le nom anglais, traduction de Grim Sinistros.)

Harry ne fut en aucun cas affecté par le comportement du professeur et leva simplement un sourcil.

« Le Grim ? C'est quoi le Grim ? » Demanda Harry.

« Vous avez un ennemi mortel, » continua le professeur.

« Et bien, tout le monde sait cela, » se moqua Hermione.

Le professeur envoya un regard désapprobateur aux deux, Harry et Hermione.

« C'est quoi le Grim ? » Répéta Harry.

Ron baissa la tête et plongea dans son livre. Des qu'il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il lut à voix haute : « Le Grim. Grand chien noir spectral qui hante les cimetières. Le Grim est un des présages les plus sombres de notre monde, le présage de mort. Quiconque se retrouve en contact avec le Grim meurent. »

La classe en resta sans voix.

Soudain, Harry éclata de rire, récoltant au passage des regards inquiet de la part des élèves autour de lui.

« Professeur, je possède le Grim, » Dit Harry, puis il ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la classe suivit de Hermione, par très loin derrière.


	7. The Boggar

Touhg Act

**Auteur: **Isabel Evelyn

**Traductrice: **Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **À l'âge de six ans, Harry fuit sa famille abusive et est considéré mort par la communauté sorcière. Mais à treize ans, il réapparaît soudainement.

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient Isabel Evelyn. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews.

Désolé s'il reste des fautes je n'ai pas eu le courage de corriger ce chapitre.

Chapitre 6: The Boggart.

Harry aimait Poudlard; on pouvait y trouver de la bonne nourriture, un endroit où dormir et tout plein de chose à faire. Il y avait également de petites choses qui avait le don de l'énerver comme la façon dont les autres le regardent dans les couloirs, la façon dont les professeurs le regardent en classe, et de manière générale, la façon dont les Gryffondors le regardent. Harry remarquait qu'à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans une salle, on pouvait facilement voir la réaction des élèves sur leur visage. Même si cela ne faisait que près d'une semaine que Harry se trouvait à Poudlard, il savait que ce sera le bon endroit pour y apprendre à aimer.

Au matin du troisième jour de cours, Hermione Granger fit son chemin à travers la Grande Salle et s'approcha de lui. Craintivement, elle clarifia sa voix, obtenant l'attention de Harry et de bien d'autres.

Draco se retourna puis offrir un sourire goguenard à la jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux.

« Que veux-tu Sang de bourbe ? » Demanda Draco.

Les yeux de Harry se resserrèrent en deux fente puis il se tourna vers Hermione. « Granger ? » Demanda-t-il gentiment.

« Il faut que nous décidions d'un horaire pour nos leçons, » dit Hermione. « Je serais à la bibliothèque plus tard dans la journée si tu désires commencer. »

Harry réfléchit un petit moment avant de répondre. « Je peux t'y retrouver pendant le déjeuner. »

Hermione acquiesça et retourna rapidement à la table des Gryffondors.

Draco haussa un sourcil, attendant de tout évidence une explication sur ce qui venait de se passer. Harry saisit un toast de son assiette et sortit de la Grande Salle sans un mot.

Le premier cours de la journée était Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Harry était plus qu'impatient. Lucius ne lui avait enseigné que la théorie, n'autorisant à vrai dire jamais Harry à pouvoir voir les créatures qu'il étudiait de ses propres yeux. Harry cacha facilement son impatience lorsqu'il reconnu un Hippogriffe alors qu'il s'approchait d'un groupe d'élèves. Aucuns Serpentards n'étaient présents pour le moment et presque tous les Gryffondors fixaient Harry.

Le Serpentard repéra rapidement Hermione et alla la rejoindre, la saluant d'un signe de tête.

« Que fais-tu là, Potter ? » cracha Ronald Weasley.

« J'allais me renseigner auprès de Miss Granger à propos de notre leçon d'aujourd'hui, » Répondit Harry en le fixant. Il se retourna vers Hermione puis lui dit, « On se voit au déjeuner. »

Alors que Harry s'éloignait du groupe, il fut content d'entendre Ron demander, « Mais qu'est qu'il a voulu dire par là ? »

Harry repéra Draco et Blaise traverser un groupe d'élèves. Harry s'assit sur un mur en pierre de l'enclos et attendit que la classe commence. Un géant avec des cheveux indisciplinés apparut et indiqua à la classe de s'éloigner de l'enclos afin qu'il puisse expliquer la leçon du jour. Au lieu de suivre les autres élèves, Harry resta assit sur le mur de l'enclos écoutant le discours du professeur.

Un mouvement à l'autre bout du parc attira l'attention de Harry. Faisant attention pour ne pas être vu, Harry se faufila de l'autre côté des arbres et passa par-dessus la barrière. Le garçon aux yeux verts repéra l'Hippogriffe allongé au soleil. L'animal retourna vivement la tête vers Harry quand celui-ci sortit de derrières les arbres. Le garçon s'approcha du magnifique animal et s'inclina respectueusement comme on lui avait enseigné. Harry se rappela de tout ce que Lucius lui avait dit à propos des Hippogriffes et fit attention à bien garder le contact dans les yeux de l'animal tout en s'inclinant. La créature réfléchit un moment avant de s'incliner à son tour face au brun lui autorisant par la-même à l'approcher d'un peu plus près.

Harry s'assit juste à côté de l'animal et lui caressa les plumes. Harry comme l'Hippogriffe levèrent les mêmes yeux vifs lorsque la classe fut à portée de vue. Le professeur semblait décontenancé et légèrement inquiet. Draco s'avança vers Harry et l'Hippogriffe, ne faisant aucun cas des conseils du professeur.

L'Hippogriffe, qui d'après le professeur se nommait Buck, se leva rapidement tandis que Draco s'approchait. Soudain l'animal se cabra dévoilant ses serres. Juste au moment où l'animal s'avançait vers Draco, Harry se précipita vers le blond et le poussa au sol, levant son bras droit pour office de bouclier face à Buck Quelqu'un laissa échapper un cri lorsque les serres de l'animal entailla le bras de Harry.

Harry ne montra aucun signe de douleur. Le jeune brun aida son ami à se relever et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Draco acquiesça sans un mot et regarda le bras ensanglanté de Harry.

« Hagrid, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, » cria une fille de la classe.

Un rapide coup d'œil et Harry comprit que cette fille n'était nulle autre que Hermione.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, » dit Harry. « J'ai vu pire, je peux y aller seul. »

Le professeur acquiesça et n'envoya Harry à l'infirmerie qu'après avoir demandé à Ron de lui en montrer le chemin. Les deux garçon se regardèrent mais ne dirent rien. Le voyage vers l'infirmerie se fit en silence. Ron était très surpris que Harry ne se plaigne pas de sa blessure. Harry semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Madame Pomfresh fut surprise de voir les deux de troisième année entrer dans l'infirmerie. L'un d'eux, Ronald Weasley semblerait préférer être en cours de potions avancées plutôt qu'en compagnie de l'autre garçon. Madame Pomfresh posa ses yeux sur le châtain. Il était fin mais pas maigre. Ses cheveux noirs corbeau lui tombaient sur les yeux, bien que l'on pouvait clairement voir leur couleur d'un vert percent. Il n'avait pas l'air du tout d'être blessé. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle vit le sang goutter du bras du jeune qu'elle précipita vers lui et le fit s'allonger sur un lit. Elle replia délicatement la manche déchirée de la robe de Poudlard et regarda la blessure.

Il y avait trois larges et profondes entailles sur le bras droit de Mr Potter. Rapidement, Mme Pomfresh fit disparaître le sang et alla chercher un onguent pour nettoyer la blessure.

"Cela va piquer," l'informa l'infirmière puis appliqua l'onguent visqueux sur le bras du garçon. Elle fut surprise par le manque de réaction de la part de l'enfant.Celui-ci observait la crème stériliser rapidement la blessure et commencer à la guérir. Madame Pomfresh conjura des bandages et enroula autour du bras de Mr Potter.

"Voulez-vous quelque chose pour la douleur?" Demanda Mme Pomfresh.

"Non merci, ça va aller," répondit Harry.

Madame Pomfresh sembla peu convaincu. "Si la douleur devient trop forte, n'hésitez pas à revenir et je vous donnerait quelque chose."

Harry acquiesça et suivit Ronald hors de l'infirmerie.

"Est-ce que ça fait mal?" demanda Ron une fois qu'ils se trouvèrent dans les couloirs, la curiosité laissant voir le meilleur de lui même.

"Un peu, mais j'ai l'habitude. C'est rien comparé à d'autre fois." Dit Harry calmement.

Ronald haussa un sourcil. Harry soupira et jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui. Personne en vue. Harry sortit sa baguette et murmura un rapide "Finite Incantatem" puis il releva sa manche. Ron eut le souffle coupé en voyant les nombreuses cicatrices sur le bras de Harry.

"Tu vois? Ce n'est que trois autre cicatrice pour ma collection. Bon, faut se dépêcher, on a cours de potions. J'ai entendu que Snape était un vrai casse-couille." Dit Harry, se dirigeant vers les cachots comme s'il y avait le feu au lac.

Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter réussir à arriver aux double cours de potion avec seulement dix minutes de retard. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors se retournèrent lorsque les portes de la classe des cachots s'ouvrirent et laissèrent entrer le duo coupant le professeur Séverus Snape au plein milieu de son explication sur la potion du jour: la potion de rétrécissement. Ronald se dirigea directement du côté des Gryffondors et tenta de s'asseoir à côté de Hermione, Harry quand à lui, s'avança vers le devant de la classe, agissant comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le professeur le place. Snape haussa un sourcil face au comportement du garçon, mais cacha bien vite son étonnement.

"Potter, Weasley, retenue ce soir à huit heure pour être arrivé en retard," dit Snape en dévisageant les deux garçons. Le visage de Harry resta inexpressif, à la plus grande déception de Snape. "Weasley, allez travailler avec Malfoy. Potter, vous serez avec Longdubas."

Harry acquiesça rapidement et s'approchant su tout tremblant Gryffondor. Une légère protestation se fit entendre de la part de Draco mais Blaise le fit vite se taire en lui mettant une main sur la bouche du blond. Ronald se traîna vers le côté Serpentard de la salle et prit place entre Blaise et Draco.

"Bien, bien Potter, vu que vous avez décidez de honorer de votre présence au monde sorcier après des années de recherche, voyons voir si vous avez au moins le niveau de votre classe. Je suis certain que le célèbre Harry Potter sera capable de répondre à quelques questions?"

Harry acquiesça vivement.

"Bien. Maintenant dîtes-moi, Potter, qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise?"

"La goutte du mort vivant, Monsieur." Répondit immédiatement.

Snape le dévisagea puis continua. "Et quel est l'autre nom donné à l'armoise?"

"L'armoise, aussi connue sous le nom d'Absinthe, est utile pour l'amour, la protection, les pouvoirs psychiques et la communication avec les esprits." récita Harry, gagnant des regards étranges de la part de ses camarades de classe.

"Et dîtes-moi, Potter, où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard?"

"Dans l'estomac d'une chèvre, il constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons."

"Et ma dernière question Mr Potter. Qu'elle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup?"

"Le napel et le tue-loup se trouve être la même plante, elle est également connu sous le nom d'aconit, Fléau du Léopard, Aconitum Anthora, Char de Vénus, Capuche du moine et Casque de Jupiter."

"Cinq points pour Serpentard." Dit Snape avec autant d'hostile qu'il était humainement possible. "Qu'attendez-vous tous? Commencez donc votre potion de rétrécissement, je testerai la potion de chaque personne à la fin du cours." Snape jeta un regard mauvais puis se rassit à son bureau tandis que les élèves ouvraient leurs livres et commençaient à rassembler les ingrédients.

Tandis que les élèves se bousculaient dans la salle, Draco attira Harry vers le côté Serpentard de la salle, proposant à lui et à son partenaire de s'installer à la table juste devant la sienne. Harry suivi silencieusement, mais Neville tremblait visiblement.

"Fais attention à celui-là," le prévint Blaise. "Ce gars rate tout ce qu'il touche."

Neville ne put qu'acquiescer tristement aux paroles de Zabini.

Harry soupira et commença à sortir ses ustensiles. "Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas aussi nul que tu le penses. Ouvre ton livre et va chercher les ingrédients, je vais préparer la table de travail."

Neville acquiesça et rassembla rapidement les ingrédients nécessaires. Harry demanda au Gryffondor de s'occuper des racines de pâquerettes. Harry n'oublia pas de dire au garçon de couper les racines en pièces de taille parfaitement égales. Après environ un quart d'heure, Neville lui donna ses morceaux de racines parfaitement coupés.

"Vous appelez cela de même taille, Longdubas?" demanda le professeur de potion tandis qu'il s'approchait. "Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor."

Harry fixa l'homme vêtu de noir tandis qu'il repartait du côté Gryffondor de la classe. Harry prit rapidement les racines de pâquerettes de Neville et les mit sur la table de Draco, quémandant au blond de demander au professeur si celles-ci étaient acceptables. Draco envoya un regard perplexe à Harry, mais fit ce qu'on lui avait dit.

"Malfoy, celles-ci sont parfaitement coupées. Bon travail, Cinq points pour vous," le félicita Snape.

Le regard de Harry s'empira tandis qu'il récupérait les racines.

"Il semblerait que notre bien-aimé professeur de potion ne t'apprécie pas beaucoup." Constata Harry. " Mais je t'avais dit que tu n'étais pas aussi mauvais que tu le penses."

Neville acquiesça puis lui fit un faible sourire. Le duo finit rapidement leur potion de rétrécissement. Harry et Neville reçurent la note maximale pour celle-ci. Le maître des potions semblait être absolument livide à l'idée d'avoir accordé au duo des points. Les Gryffondors furent émerveillé par le fait que Neville n'avait pas fait explosé son chaudron.

Harry rangea rapidement ses affaires et rejoignit Draco à la porte.

"Qu'avons nous maintenant?" demanda Pansy à Draco tandis qu'ils sortaient de la salle de potions.

Draco répondit d'un ton sec, "Harry et moi avons Défense avec Blaise."

Le blond secoua son bras pour se débarrasser de Pansy et courut pour rattraper ses amis. Draco mit son bras autour des épaules de Harry, recevant un regard mauvais de la part de la fille à la face de bouledogue. Les Serpentards sortirent des cachots et se dirigèrent vers la prochaine salle de classe.

Les trois arrivèrent en avance, ainsi la salle de classe était encore vide. Les trois garçon prirent place du côté Serpentard de la salle et observèrent les élèves entrés au fur et à mesure.

Finalement, la pote du bureau s'ouvrit et un professeur s'avança vers le devant de la pièce. Harry reconnu immédiatement le professeur comme étant celui du train.

"Rangez vos livres, tous," dit l'homme tandis qu'il balayait l classe de ses yeux couleur de miel. Harry remarqua que les yeux du professeur s'attardèrent un peu plus longtemps sur lui. "Aujourd'hui, nous avons cours pratique. S'il vous plaît, sortez vos baguettes et suivez-moi."

Le professeur mena la classe hors de la salle et descendrent vers le Grand Hall. Blaise, Harry et Draco se trouvaient à la fin de la masse d'élèves, prenant leur temps tandis qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir. Dans un recoin plus loin, Blaise repéra Peeves boucher une serrures à l'aide d'un chewing-gum. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Harry alors qu'il dressait sa baguette et murmurait "Waddiwasi!" Les garçons ricanèrent lorsque le chewing-gum sortit de la serrure pour se coller au nez de l'esprit frappeur. Peeves se retourna tout en insultant les garçons. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il eut une bonne vue sur Harry et les yeux de l'esprit frappeur se remplirent d'une joie démoniaque.

"Qu'est-ce que vous attendez?" Demanda Hermione à travers de la porte du bureau des professeurs. "le professeur Lupin vous attend!"

Le trio des Serpentards pénétra dans la salle de classe. Le professeur Snape était assis à l'extrémité d la pièce le nez dans son livre. L'obscurité le cachait quelque peu. C'est pourquoi la majorité des élèves ne l'avait pas remarqué. Snape vit un flash de lumière verte avant que le professeur Lupin ne prenne la parole.

"Ah, Professeur Snape," dit Lupin, surprenant ses élèves. "Cela vous intéresserait-il de regarder la leçon?"

Snape sourit. " Effectivement , je pense que je vais le faire."

Quelques Gryffondors avalèrent de travers.

"Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier un épouvantard," dit Lupin en introduction à la leçon.

Harry se renferma dans sa bulle; les épouvantard était pour les débutants. Lucius avait fait en sorte que Harry soit bien plus avancé que la plupart des septièmes années sur n'importe quel sujet en rapport avec la défense contre les forces du mal. Harry pouvait sentir le regard du maître des potions tandis que la classe se préparait. Finalement, la classe se mit en file indienne.

L'épouvantard se transformait en différentes choses suivant a personne qui se présentait devant lui: serpents, araignée, zombies mangeurs de chair fraîche. L'épouvantard de Neville se transforma en professeur Snape. La bouche du maître des potions se pinça d'un rire contenu tandis que le garçon avalait de travers.

Ce fut finalement le tour de Harry. Tandis que le brun s'approchait de l'épouvantard, la salle se tut. Snape regarda l'épouvantard changer d'aspect.

Un gros homme apparut. La silhouette était facilement trois fois plus grosse qu'une personne normale. Un cri furieux "Garçon" résonna dans la salle.

Harry fit un pas en avant paresseusement puis dit "Riddikulus", la silhouette disparut. Harry tourna les talons et sortit de la salle, suivit par Draco et Blaise.

Harry pénétra avec bruit dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Les plus âgés levèrent la tête pour adresser des reproches au brun mais ils eurent vite fait de s'arrêter en voyant l'état d'énervement du garçon aux yeux couleur émeraude. Harry traversa à vive allure la salle commune et disparut dans son dortoir lorsque les deux amis entrèrent presque hors d'haleine.

"Veillez à ce qu'il n'en fasse pas une habitude," grogna un septième année à Blaise et Draco.

Timidement, Draco ouvrit la porte de leur dortoir. Une chemise reposait au plein milieu du sol mais Harry, lui n'était pas à portée de vue. On pouvait entendre un faible bruit d'eau coulante et le son d'un robinet se renfermant avant que la porte de la salle de bain ne s'ouvre avec fracas.

Un Harry Potter torse nu apparut à la porte. Les cheveux du garçon ainsi que son visage étaient mouillés et des gouttes d'eau dégoulinaient sur le torse du garçon. Les yeux de Draco se fixèrent d'eux-même sur le corps de Harry.

"Hey, ça va mon pote?" demanda Blaise.

Harry lança un regard à Blaise qui aurait rendu un Malfoy fier.

"Okay," dit Blaise. "Question stupide. J'ai eu une de ces touilles. Je ne pensais pas vraiment que le seigneur des ténèbres serait aussi... tu sais... gros."

A cela, les yeux de Draco fusillèrent Blaise. Avant que le blond n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, des éclats de rires retentirent dans la pièce. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers Harry.

"Le seigneur des ténèbres? Tu penses que c'était Voldemort?" Demanda Harry tandis que ses amis frissonnèrent de peur.

"Toi Harry chanceux Potter. De quoi d'autre pourrais-tu avoir peur?" Demanda Blaise.

Harry ricana. "Ce n'était pas Voldemort, c'est tout ce que je sais."

Blaise allait poser une autre question, mais Draco l'en empêcha.

"Zut, on a laissé toutes nos affaires dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Blaise, tu pourrais aller les chercher?" Le ton de voix du blond ne laissait place à aucuns arguments. Blaise acquiesça et sortit de la pièce à la recherche de leurs affaires.

Blaise acquiesça et quitta le dortoir avec un dernier regard à Harry. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs corbeau était allongé sur son lit et avait recouvert ses yeux de ses bras; il ressemblait à rien du Serpentard sans soucis qu'il avait été quelques heures plus tôt. Blaise soupira et ferma la porte.

"Raven?" Demanda Draco. "C'était ton oncle n'est-ce pas?"

Raven répondit par un vague 'hum' se retournant sur le ventre.

"J'ai déjà entendu cette voix auparavant... lorsque mon père te faisait travailler," continua Draco. "Raven, c'est normal d'avoir peur."

Raven répondit encore une fois par un 'hum'. Draco soupira et se rallongea près de Harry.

"Je pensais juste qu'il ne réapparaîtrait plus dans ma vie. C'est pourquoi je suis parti. Je ne veux pas qu'il me contrôle..."

Draco se pencha sur Raven et lui embrassa l'épaule. "Il ne le fera pas. C'est normal que tu es encore peur de lui. Repose-toi, Blaise et moi allons t'apporter de quoi manger."

Draco se leva et se dirigeait vers son lit lorsqu'il entendit un 'et merde!'

"Quoi?" demanda le blond.

"Hermione. Je lui ai dit que je la rejoindrai à la bibliothèque à la pause du midi."

"Oublie ça et dors un peu."

" C'est pas possible," dit Harry tandis qu'il sautait du lit. "Il me faut une chemise."

"Oui je le crois aussi." Dit un Blaise hors d'haleine à l'embrasure de la porte.

"Tu as fais vite."

Blaise ricana. "Nott les a emporté quand il est sorti de cours, je l'ai croisé en chemin. Bon dîtes -moi pourquoi Harry à besoin d'une chemise, Dieu sait qu'il faudrait bien plus d'Harry torse nu sur terre."

Harry grommela alors que Draco répondait, "Il a rendez-vous avec Granger à la bibliothèque au déjeuner."

"Donc c'est un rendez-vous galant avec une Gryffondor? Il va falloir qu'on en parle plus tard Harry."

Le garçon aux yeux émeraude se moqua. "c'est difficilement un rendez-vous galant. Le père de Draco a dit d garder un oeil sur les Gryffondors et c'est ce que je fais."

"C'est donc pour cela que tu prends des cours de rattrapages?"

"Ca c'est l'idée de Dumbledore. J'ai dit à Granger que j'ai quelques difficultés avec un certain aspect des cours et elle a soudainement changé d'opinion à mon sujet. C'était une plutôt bonne idée, je dois dire." Dit Harry avec un sourire.

"C'est ce que tu as fait? Ca explique les regards qu'elle te jetait toute la journée. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?" Demanda Blaise.

Harry sourit tandis qu'il finissait d'attacher le dernier bouton de sa chemise. "Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas lire, c'est tout."

Harry releva les manches de sa chemise et défit les bandages de son bras.

"Maintenant," Dit Harry saisissant son sac. " si vous deux me le permettez, je vais être en retard."

Tandis que Harry marchait en direction de la bibliothèque, il n'eut pas conscience qu'un certain professeur énervé se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur.

Remus Lupin ouvrit avec rudesse la porte du bureau du directeur puis y entra à toutes allures.

"M. Le Directeur, nous devons parler."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Et bien voila je ne suis pas morte! Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien mis mais je n'avais pas vraiment le temps! Je viens de finir mon année Au pair aux USA, d'ailleurs je bénie les claviers Azerty! C'est quand même plus simple pour les accents.

Donc, ce chapitre était le dernier qui est parut pour l'instant. L'auteur n'est pas morte et n'a pas abandonné cette fiction il faut juste rester patient.

En attendant, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review!

Pour ceux qui suivent Child of Mine, je vais me mettre à la traduction du chapitre suivant vu que je n'ai pas grand chose à faire durant mes journée, je vais essayer de le mettre dès que possible.

A bientôt,

Flick-Flack.


	8. The Chambre

-1Touhg Act

**Auteur: **Isabel Evelyn

**Traductrice: **Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **À l'âge de six ans, Harry fuit sa famille abusive et est considéré mort par la communauté sorcière. Mais à treize ans, il réapparaît soudainement.

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient Isabel Evelyn. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Attention!!! Le chapitre en anglais est marqué « unedited », je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle veut dire par là, donc soit c'est parce que l'auteur n'a pas faire de correction, dans ce cas, ça ne nous dérange pas, soit c'est qu'elle risque de remettre un chapitre légèrement modifié, là je referais la traduction.

J'ai écrit un mail à l'auteur pour lui poser la question mais elle ne m'a toujours pas répondu, donc on verra bien!

Ce chapitre à été corrigé par Lanassa Ayla. Allez donc voir sa fiction, c'est également une traductrice (pas de surprise nous sommes sœurs , mais elle est plus vieille…) Sa fiction est une SSHG « Quand la Lionne se bat » dans laquelle Hermione infiltre les mangemorts! Ça vaut le détour!!

En attendant bonne lecture.

Chapitre 7: The Chamber

« Une fois que ce sera à ébullition, vous pourrez le retirer du feu et ajouter les queues de salamandres, » dit Snape tandis qu'il marchait dans les rangs, s'arrêtant aussi souvent possible pour inspecter le travail d'un élève. « Mélangez lentement jusqu'à ce que la potion refroidisse, puis mettez en flacon un échantillon et montrez-le moi pour que je puisse noter votre travail. »

Harry et Neville suivirent attentivement les instructions du professeur. Bientôt, ils finiraient leur première semaine de potions sans avoir eu le moindre incident.

« Ça ne va pas tarder à être fini, veux-tu bien la mettre en bouteille pendant que je commence à nettoyer? » Demanda Harry.

Neville acquiesça et rangea son livre en attendant que la potion finisse de refroidir. Autour du duo, des étudiants rendaient leur échantillons au professeur avant de quitter la salle de cours. Le Gryffondor mit la potion en bouteille et se dirigea vers le devant de la classe. Lentement, le professeur regarda Neville s'approcher du bureau. Il accepta sans rien dire le flacon tendu par le Gryffondor et commença à examiner le prélèvement devant lui. Ce ne fut que quelques instants plus tard que le professeur prit la parole.

« Longdubat, vous resterez avec Potter après le cours. Nettoyez votre table de travail, mais ne touchez pas à la potion. »

Neville acquiesça et retourna à sa place. Harry avait fini de tout nettoyer et les deux garçons s'assirent en attendant que la classe se vide. Lorsque les derniers élèves eurent quitter la salle, le professeur demanda à Draco de rester au fond de la classe. Le blond hocha alors la tête et ramassa ses affaires.

Le maître des potions s'approcha de la table où Harry et Neville attendaient. Les deux élèves ne bougèrent pas tandis que le professeur se penchait sur le chaudron pour y inspecter la potion. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'éloigna avant d'ajouter:

« Parfait. Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes arrivés à faire cela. Mettez tout le reste en bouteille et déposez-le sur mon bureau. »

Neville semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir. Harry quant à lui, acquiesça et aida son partenaire à rejoindre la table de travail.

Tandis que Harry et Neville mettaient en bouteille leur potion, Draco s'avança pour parler à son parrain. Tous deux parlèrent à voix basse. Rapidement, Harry et Neville eurent fini leur tâche; ils nettoyèrent le tout et sortirent de la salle.

Une fois dans le couloir, Neville fut entouré par ses amis. Harry observa depuis la porte le garçon se faire bombarder de questions. Le garçon aux yeux verts rejoignit Blaise qui était appuyé contre le mur non loin de la salle de classe.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'a dit Snape? » Demanda Blaise alors que Harry s'asseyait par terre à ses côtés.

« Rien d'important, » répondit Harry, surveillant la porte de la salle en attendant son ami.

Alors que le groupe de Gryffondors retournait dans le Hall, Draco apparut à la porte, un sourire aux lèvres.

« C'était pour quoi? » Demanda Harry.

« Il semblerait qu'on est ordonné à notre maître des potions bien-aimé d'être gentil avec toi, » répondit Draco avec un sourire. « Pas besoin de te dire qu'il n'en était pas très content. »

« Intéressant, » songea Harry. « Pourquoi Dumbledore voudrait-il que Snape fasse semblant d'être gentil avec moi? »

Le sourire de Draco devint encore un peu plus sournois. « Ce n'est pas le directeur qu'il lui a donné cet ordre, mais Tu-Sais-Qui. »

Harry haussa les sourcils en signe d'intérêt.

« Il est probablement intéressé par toi, Harry, » dit Blaise. « Tu es un puissant sorcier et un ami des Malfoy. Il va te vouloir à ses côtés. »

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Draco ne prenne la parole. « Il a également dit que Dumbledore voulait en connaître un peu plus sur la forme que prend ton épouvantard. Lupin s'est rendu dans son bureau après le cours de l'autre jour. Snape voulait me demander si j'en savais quelque chose. »

« Que lui as-tu dit? » Demanda Harry qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Absolument rien, ne t'inquiète pas Raven. »

8888

Harry mangea rapidement, sans dire un mot tandis que Draco et Blaise parlaient de Quidditch et de cours. Pendant le repas, Draco put remarquer que Harry observait la table des Gryffondors.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, mon pote? Demanda Blaise, qui avait également remarqué le comportement de Harry.

« Rien. J'attends seulement que Granger et Weasley s'en aillent. » Répondit tout naturellement Harry. Comme si elle venait de l'entendre, Hermione se leva et fit un signe de tête au Serpentard. « Il est temps pour moi de partir, » dit le garçon aux yeux verts, puis il sortit rapidement de la Grande Salle.

Draco le regarda saluer chaleureusement les deux Gryffondors et lui lança un regard furieux. Le blond termina rapidement son repas et retourna d'un pas enragé dans la salle commune des Serpentards pour finir son travail.

Les devoirs furent vite terminés et Harry se surprit à trouver sympathique la présence des Gryffondors. Le Serpentard était presque triste de savoir que ses leçons s'achèveraient bientôt. Il se faisait tard et il ne restait plus beaucoup d'élèves dans la salle commune. Alors qu'il commençait à ranger ses affaires dans son sac, Harry remarqua que quelques amis de Hermione descendaient les escaliers et s'approchaient d'eux.

« As-tu fini avec le Serpentard, Hermione? » Demanda Ron alors qu'il s'installait en jetant des regards suspicieux à Harry.

« Nous venons juste de finir, Weasley, ne t'inquiète pas. » Répliqua Harry après avoir fait un signe de tête à Neville.

Ron lança un regard furieux au garçon aux yeux verts. « Comment se fait-il que tu sois assis ici. Comment un Serpentard peut-il avoir l'air aussi à l'aise dans la salle commune des Gryffondors? »

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Harry ne parle. « En fait, je ne voulais pas vraiment être à Serpentard, » dit calmement Harry. « J'espérais être à Gryffondor, comme mes parents. »

Ron garda le silence tandis que Harry poursuivait, « Je pense que la vie que j'ai passée dans la rue a fait que je me suis retrouvé à Serpentard par erreur.

« N'as-tu pas de famille? » Demanda Hermione.

« Ils peuvent à peine passer pour des moldus, » cracha Harry. « Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse y avoir des personnes encore plus cruelles qu'eux. »

Avant même que quiconque ne puisse prononcer un mot, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser entrer Fred et George. Une fois le choc de leur entrée passé, les jumeaux s'avancèrent vers leur plus jeune frère.

« N'est-il donc pas chou. »

« Notre petit Ronnychou discute avec la toute dernière recrue de la famille Serpentard. »

« Quelle heure est-il? » Demanda Hermione, agacée par les jumeaux. « Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses prendre après le couvre-feu, Harry. »

« Ne l'incite pas à partir tout de suite, Mione. Je suis sûr qu'il lui reste encore suffisamment de temps pour s'asseoir autour d'un verre, » dit l'un des jumeaux tandis que le deuxième sortait un sac plein de Bièraubeurres.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et ramassa ses affaires alors que les garçons prenaient leurs aises.

8888

Ce fut bien après le couvre-feu que Harry rentra dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Le garçon aux yeux verts eut à peine le temps de poser son sac sur la table la plus proche avant d'être assailli de questions par son ami.

« Alors as-tu bien avancé dans ton travail? » Demanda le blond.

« Pas tant que ça, » répondit Harry. « Hermione pense que j'ai encore du mal avec les notions de base. C'est une sorcière intelligente, je suis surpris qu'elle n'ait encore rien compris. »

« C'est Hermione maintenant? » Dit Draco en crachant presque le nom de la Gryffondor. « Juste pour des notions de base… je trouve que tu es resté bien longtemps dans l'Antre du Lion. »

Harry tourna son regard vers son ami. « Ils m'ont invité à rester un peu plus longtemps, c'est tout. Ce sont des personnes intéressantes. »

« Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors ne sont pas amis, Harry. L'aurais-tu déjà oublié? On s'était mis d'accord pour que tu fasses le sympathique en classe, mais là c'est inacceptable. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Ça suffit. Tu ferais bien de te rappeler ta place dans cette école. Tu es un Serpentard! Arrête d'être stupide. Les Serpentards et ces amoureux des sang de bourbe de Gryffondors ne sont pas en bon terme. Nous ne sommes pas amis. Le comprends-tu? » Lança sèchement Draco.

Les yeux de Harry se resserrèrent Il saisit rapidement un vieux morceau de parchemin de son sac, tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Reviens-là, nous n'en avons pas encore fini. »

« N'essaye même pas de me suivre, » siffla le garçon aux cheveux noirs corbeau avant de passer la porte en direction des profonds couloirs des cachots de Poudlard.

Harry marchait furieusement dans les sombres couloirs. Draco n'avait aucun droit de lui parler comme cela, pensait Harry. Draco n'avait aucun droit de lui parler de cette manière. Harry s'arrêta lorsqu'un léger bruit attira son attention. Baissant la tête, Harry rencontra les yeux luisants de Miss Teigne.

Harry retint son souffle et commença lentement à rebrousser chemin, mais c'était trop tard. Miss Teigne était partie trouver Rusard. Le Serpentard put immédiatement entendre les bruits du concierge courrant dans les couloirs. Harry regarda tout autour de lui à la recherche d'un endroit où se cacher puis remarqua une porte. Sans aucune pensée, il se précipita vers la porte, l'ouvrit calmement et y entra furtivement.

Harry attendit en silence tandis que Rusard passait. Dès qu'il fut certain de ne plus rien risquer, Harry vérifia la carte au cas où. Finalement, après avoir vu que le danger était passé, le Serpentard soupira de soulagement, se retourna et observa la pièce dans laquelle il était entré.

« Putain de merde, » siffla Harry lorsqu'il vit où il se trouvait.

Tout à coup, une des languettes se mit à luire d'un blanc brillant. Harry regardait l'évier descendre hors de vue. Lorsqu'il s'approcha quelque peu, le garçon aux yeux verts put voir un gros tuyau visqueux. Un bon moment passa avant que Harry n'entende quelque chose. Un bruit de frottement fit échos au plus profond du tuyau et un sifflement en sortit.

_« Bonsoir, mon Maître. » _

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

La suite je ne sais pas quand, lorsque l'auteur décidera à poster. Je rappelle que je ne suis en aucun cas responsable de la longueur du chapitre.

Je sais qu'en ce moment vous n'écrivez pas beaucoup de reviews mais ça serait sympa de faire une petite exception pour moi, les reviews sont à nous auteurs et traducteurs de fanfiction l'équivalent de notre salaire…


	9. The Fat Lady

Touhg Act

**Auteur: **Isabel Evelyn

**Traductrice: **Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **À l'âge de six ans, Harry fuit sa famille abusive et est considéré mort par la communauté sorcière. Mais à treize ans, il réapparait soudainement.

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient Isabel Evelyn. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Voici le dernier chapitre mis en ligne par Isabel Evelyn, pardonnez-moi d'avoir pris autant de temps pour le traduire.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8 : The Fat Lady

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il est tout le temps aussi borné. Il sait que je suis son ami et que jamais je ne pourrais le trahir. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il est soudainement devenu arrogant, il me fait la tête pour quelque chose que je ne peux même pas contrôler. » pesta Harry tandis qu'il sortait de Divination accompagné de Blaise.

« Je sais, mon ami, mais il juste comme ça. Et je ne pas le blâmer non plus, tu passe de moins en moins de temps dans notre salle commune. D'ailleurs tu sembles presque impatient de partir pour aller étudier avec ces Gryffondors. » Blaise lança-t-il, crachant presque le dernier mot.

Harry roula des yeux. « Sachez que Hermione est une personne très intéressante. J'aime bien avoir d'autres opinions de temps en temps. »

« Oh, c'est Hermione maintenant ? Granger est une Gryffondor. Serpentard et Gryffondor ne sont pas amis. »

« Ça devient agaçant, pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas être amis ? Ils ne sont pas aussi mauvais que vous le pensez. Je pense même que vous pourriez les apprécier si vous arrêtiez de les insulter à tout bout de champ. »

Blaise allait répondre lorsque que tous les deux repérèrent un certain Serpentard blond s'avancer dans leur direction. Après un rapide 'couvre-moi', Harry disparut. Blaise soupira et se prépara à entendre son meilleur ami rouspéter contre la nouvelle recrue de la maison Serpentard.

Harry Potter était vraiment un garçon intéressant, pensait le professeur Dumbledore qui observait le garçon pendant le dîner. Le professeur Lupin était devenu livide lorsqu'il s'était rendu dans le bureau du directeur une semaine plus tôt. Le directeur avait été très intéressé par son récit sur comment avait vécu Harry après s'être enfuit du 4, Privet Drive.

« Il te regarde encore. » Lui marmonna Blaise tout en posant sa fourchette »

« Je sais, c'est vraiment chiant ; j'en ai ras le bol qu'on épie le moindre de mes mouvements. » répondit Harry. Le jeune aux cheveux noir corbeau allait continuer mais il ferma rapidement la bouche lorsque Draco prit place à la table, juste en face de lui.

Pendant quelques secondes, des éclairs fusaient entre les deux. D'une manière presque trop calme, Draco se tourna vers Blaise et commença à lui parler. Harry soupira puis retourna à sa son assiette. D'après ce qu'il pouvait entendre, les deux autres parlaient de Quidditch.

« Les essais sont demain, c'est ça ? » demanda timidement un élève de deuxième année.

Blaise acquiesça légèrement pendant que Draco faisait une liste des postes manquants. Personne ne remarqua que Harry s'était levé de table.

Harry n'était pas dans la salle commune lorsque Draco et Blaise rentrèrent du repas. Il était tard lorsque le Serpentard aux yeux verts revint finalement.

Lorsque Draco et Blaise se levèrent tôt et de bonne humeur, le lit de Harry était vide. Blaise lança un regard interrogatif à son ami blond. Draco lui se prépara pour la journée. Pour des personnes pas habituées, il aurait parut impeccable, mais Blaise pouvait voir une légère tension s'accumuler entre les omoplates de son ami. Harry ne se trouvait nulle part, les deux Serpentards partirent donc prendre quelque chose à manger avant que les essais ne commencent.

Les couloirs étaient encore déserts à cette heure de la journée. Le léger bruit de pas et de conversations chuchotées faisaient écho dans les couloirs et la lumière du jour filtrait par les fenêtres. Le chemin pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle était court et agréable. Le duo parlait avec animation des essais qui allaient avoir lieu.

Il n'y avait que quelques personnes dans la Grande Salle lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent. Fruits, thé et autres aliments du parfait petit déjeuner étaient étalés au centre des tables. A l'autre bout de la salle, un jeune homme, dont l'identité ne leur était pas inconnue, parlait à un professeur.

Harry et le Professeur Lupin semblaient être au beau milieu d'une conversation. Draco les regarda d'un air méfiant, mais ne dit rien et prit place aux côtés de ses amis. Lorsqu'ils eurent commencé à manger, le professeur et l'élève traversèrent toute la salle tout en poursuivant leur discussion. Lorsqu'ils dépassèrent la table des Serpentards, Harry lança un bref coup d'œil en direction de ses camarades.

« Tout va bien, Harry ? » demanda Lupin, qui avait remarqué le changement dans les yeux du garçon.

« Oui, je vais bien. » répondit rapidement Harry. « En fait j'ai quelque chose à faire, veuillez m'excuser. » Et sur ce, Harry disparut dans les couloirs.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? » demanda Blaise tandis qu'il enfournait un morceau de son toast dans la bouche.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. On ne devrait pas s'en soucier, il y a d'autres choses plus importantes. » dit Draco, puis il retourna à son petit-déjeuner.

Tandis qu'ils mangèrent, le reste de l'équipe de Quidditch vint prendre son repas, puis repartit. Finalement les deux durent y aller s'ils ne voulaient pas être en retard.

Alors que Draco et Blaise s'approchaient du terrain de Quidditch, ils remarquèrent quelque chose d'étrange. Tous les membres de l'équipe de Serpentard se tenaient au milieu du terrain, le visage tourné vers le ciel. Pendant un moment, les deux Serpentards les regardèrent perplexes. Finalement, ils levèrent leur regard vers le ciel. C'est à cet instant qu'ils virent une personne dans les airs. Draco plissa les yeux, essayant d'identifier le point qui bougeait à toute vitesse dans le ciel. Petit à petit, le point se fit plus distinct. Rapidement, Draco put dire que la personne qui volait était un garçon.

« Que fait-il là-haut ? » demanda Draco.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit un des coéquipiers, « mais il est sacrément bon. »

Draco allait crier à l'attention du garçon dans les airs lorsque celui-ci les remarqua. D'un coup, le garçon changea de direction. Il dirigea son balai vers le sol et fonça droit devant. Le balai ressemblait à un boulet de canon aux yeux des Serpentards. Le garçon se rapprocha encore et toujours plus près jusqu'à ce que Draco fût certain que celui-ci allait s'écraser. Au tout dernier moment, il releva le manche et redressa le balai dans les airs, ses orteils frôlaient tout juste l'herbe. Le garçon fit un dernier tour autour du terrain de Quidditch et descendit finalement de son balai.

« Potter, c'était génial! »

Harry fit un signe de remerciement tout en arrangeant son balai et ses robes.

« J'y crois pas, c'est un Eclair de Feu ? »

« Oui, je l'ai reçu à la fin des vacances, » répondit Harry d'une manière dédaigneuse.

L'équipe se rassembla autour du garçon aux yeux verts avec respect. Draco, jaloux et dégouté des capacités supérieures en vol de son ami, se tint à l'écart. Blaise hésitait à aller rejoindre le groupe, mais après quelques instants, il décida de rester aux côtés de Draco jusqu'à ce que l'agitation se calme.

« Je ne pense pas avoir jamais vu de personne voler aussi bien que toi, » dit Flint. » Quelle poste veux-tu ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Dans l'équipe, Potter. Tu peux choisir n'importe quel poste. »

« Je ne veux pas être dans l'équipe, » répondit Harry très distinctement. « J'apprécie ton offre, mais je dois la refuser. » et sur ce, Harry s'en retourna au château.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » demanda Blaise. « Il vole comme personne, pourquoi n'accepterait-il pas d'être dans l'équipe ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr, » répliqua Draco. Il aurait pu en dire plus, mais il fut coupé par Flint qui hurlait le début des essais.

8888

Lorsque l'après-midi arriva, Harry se trouvait dehors près du lac un épais livre ouvert devant lui. La plupart des troisièmes années et plus étaient partis passer leur temps libre à Pré-au-Lard. Harry avait décidé de ne pas y aller. Il trouvait qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à s'y rendre si Draco lui faisait toujours la tête. Harry voulait profiter du temps encore agréable pour rester toute l'après-midi dehors pendant que Draco et Blaise allaient s'amuser au village.

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes que Harry était dehors, lisant son livre, lorsqu'un bruit l'interpella. Il repoussa rapidement son livre puis se dressa sur ses pieds. À quelques pas de là, un animal courait à toute allure dans sa direction. Harry sourit lorsqu'il reconnut son ami.

« Grim ! Où étais-tu passé ? Certainement parti terroriser les habitants de la forêt interdite. »

Grim aboya joyeusement et lécha Harry.

« Laisse-moi juste prendre mon livre et on va se promener, ça te va ?

Grim aboya en signe d'accord.

Harry ramassa ses affaires et les fit rétrécir de façon à ce que tout tienne dans sa poche. Tandis que les heures passaient, Harry et Grim s'amusèrent un peu partout, même Crockdur, le chien de Hagrid, était venu les joindre pour un petit moment.

Lorsqu'il commença à se faire tard, les élèves de Poudlard commencèrent à rentrer. Harry et Grim prirent place juste devant la grande entrée, se reposant et regardant les autres élèves revenir à Poudlard.

Harry remarqua Hermione et Ron qui rentraient au château. Ron semblait énervé, on pouvait entendre sa voix de l'autre bout du domaine.

« Je m'en fiche de ce que tu dis, » cria Ron. « Ton… fichu animal en a après lui. Je suis sûr qu'il est encore enroulé au pied de mon lit ! »

« Ron, Croutard est juste vieux. Mon chat ne fait rien de mal. Et les chats mangent les souris, c'est bien connu. »

« Croutard est un rat ! Et c'est le mien ! Garde juste ton monstre loin de lui. »

Harry se tourna vers Grim pour lui expliquer que ces deux-là se disputaient maintenant depuis près de deux semaines, mais Grim avait déjà disparu. Harry soupira et prit dans sa poche le livre qu'il avait fait rétrécir et lui redonna sa taille originelle. Harry s'installa plus confortablement.

Avant que le garçon aux yeux verts n'ait commencé à lire, il entendit un semblant de 'hum-hum' venant de devant lui. Draco était là et semblait plutôt mal à l'aise. Blaise se trouvait derrière, incitant de toute évidence le garçon à s'avancer.

Harry reposa son livre et fronça un sourcil. Draco marmonna quelque chose et détourna très vite le regard.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda Harry.

Il fallu quelques secondes à Draco pour répéter : « Je suis désolé. »

« C'est mieux, » dit Harry. « Tu t'es comporter comme un idiot, tu le sais ça ? »

« … Ouais, je sais. »

« Oh, je n'ai pas cessé de le lui répéter, » dit Blaise avec un sourire.

Harry eut un rire puis se leva après avoir de nouveau rétréci son livre. « C'est oublié, alors ? »

« C'est oublié. »

« Bien, » soupira Blaise. « Je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer un peu, sans avoir à vous entendre vous plaindre. »

Tous les trois discutèrent sur le chemin au château, alors qu'ils traversaient la cour.

« Hey, Harry ? » demanda Draco. « Je sais que je me suis comporté comme un gamin, mais avoue que tu as quand-même passé beaucoup de temps avec tes… autres… amis. »

Harry sourit. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je fais attention. Ton père m'a prévenu au sujet du directeur. Il se peut que traîner avec des Gryffondors le tienne éloigné de moi pendant un moment. Aussi, en passant autant de temps dans leur tour, j'ai pu voir ce qu'ils mijotaient. Désolé, mais je ne rien te dire, Dragon. »

« Ça va, je suppose, » répondit Draco. « Je n'aime toujours pas te savoir là-bas. Mais- »

Draco ne put finir sa phrase parce qu'au moment où ils entrèrent dans le château, un cri retentit dans tous les couloirs occupés.

Sans réfléchir, Harry courut en direction du cri. Les yeux verts cherchaient la source du bruit. Harry se tendit, près à passer à l'attaque si nécessaire. Draco et Blaise retrouvèrent finalement leur ami devant le portrait qui gardait l'entrée de la tour des Gryffondors. Harry était tendu. Une foule d'élèves avaient suivi Draco et Blaise dans les escaliers. Harry se tourna, les yeux survolant chaque tableau sur les murs.

Dumbledore se fit un chemin dans les escaliers, suivi de quelques professeurs. Le directeur allait parler lorsque Harry trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'approcha d'un tableau situé tout en haut des escaliers, laissant le portrait de la Grosse Dame à la vue de tous. Les élèves eurent le souffle court et les professeurs étaient horrifiés.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » demanda Dumbledore.

Harry ne répondit rien. D'une voix calme mais suffisamment forte pour que tous puissent entendre, il demanda. « Madame, que s'est-il passé ici? »

C'est seulement à ce moment que tous furent assez silencieux pour entendre les sanglots apeurés de la Grosse Dame.

« Il avait les yeux du diable ! »

« Qui !? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Je ne l'ai pas laissé entrer, » dit la Grosse Dame, encore toute tremblante. « Il s'est énervé… il… »

Harry se remit à parler. « M'dame, qui vous a fait cela ? »

La Grosse Dame ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu. Elle sauta d'un portrait à l'autre, essayant de se cacher. Finalement elle parla, la voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

« Quel sale caractère il a ce Sirius Black ! » Et sur ce, elle partit.

Le prochain chapitre sortira lorsque l'auteur l'aura publié !


End file.
